


What If (We Were Roommates)

by Krissielee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a dumbass, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Forced Outing, M/M, Slow Burn, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: "HOUSE/PET SITTER WANTED"Alex never expected this when he replied to that ad.(Alternative summary: Oh my GOD they were roommates)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 243
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot. The sort of thing that's the first time I write again after literal years of nothing. Nope. 35k later, it's done, and I'm posting it chapter by chapter. I think it's not too terrible, maybe? Hopefully?
> 
> Anyway, this wouldn't exist at all if not for [Becky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/). She's the one that encouraged me every tooth-pullingly difficult step, she betaed for me (any leftover mistakes are my own), she helped me title this, and she means more to me than I can ever possibly express--I hope she knows even a fraction of my love an adoration. The only reason I'm not listing her as a co-author is I'm selfish (and she told me to take all the credit myself).
> 
> Rating for later chapters. I'm hoping to post every day or other day (it depends on how long it takes me to get my formatting correct).

The ad seems almost too good to be true.

_HOUSE/PET SITTER WANTED  
Sitter needed to stay overnight for three weeks in townhouse with one dog. Approximately half a mile from NYU and minutes from restaurants and shops. Will need to walk dog twice daily. No overnight guests; discretion required. $100/night. If interested, text 347 ..._

Sure, there isn’t much to go on there, and that discretion thing is a bit sketch, but Alex is in no position to be picky. His lease is up in a few days and his roommate’s moving in with his girlfriend, so until Alex can find a new apartment and/or a new roommate, he needs a place to stay. Why not get paid for the opportunity? A hundred bucks a night, right by campus, a bed, and a dog. It’s fate that he spotted the ad scrolling through Craigslist on his lunch break!

He shoves the last of his sandwich in his mouth and quickly texts the number before running off to his next class. If all else fails, he’ll couchsurf for a while.

\--

He leaves class to find a text message response from the owner, some guy named Henry, asking when he’s free to meet up and discuss whether or not the job will be a good fit. And, really, what else does he have going on? Alex sends back his class schedule for the next few days, and he’s surprised to get a response in minutes, inviting him over around dinnertime.   
  
**Henry House Sit**  
**April 8, 2020, 4:52 PM**  
  
  
  
You can meet David and see if you’ll be able to handle his routine. |   
  
  
| if i can wrangle 2 40-lb turkeys by myself, 1 dog shouldn’t be any problem  
  
  
  
Alex smiles as three dots appear, then disappear, then reappear once more before it seems Henry gives up trying to respond.

\--

The building is easy enough to find, once Henry texts him the address, and ... it’s definitely a step or seven up from his own place. But of course, someone hiring a pet sitter for that kind of money would be able to afford a nicer place, so. It’s a surprisingly quiet street for how close it is to campus, but without all the cheap restaurants and bars that can be found everywhere else around, Alex supposes it’s to be expected.

He rings the bell and a soft accented voice comes through the speaker, inviting him up. Alex goes, trying not to look too impressed with the high-class accommodations; his mother might be a U.S. senator, but the salary wouldn’t cover the rent on a place this nice. He knocks on the door and immediately hear a dog howling. Alex grins.

“David—yes, get back—hold on—” The door opens to a tall blond man with a beagle prancing around his legs. “Alex, welcome,” Henry says, and Alex smiles as he’s invited inside, immediately dropping down to David’s level. “I see you and David are already fast friends.”

Alex grins up at Henry. “I bet you say that to everyone he mauls,” he jokes, scratching David’s ears a moment longer before standing to properly greet Henry. “So you’re British? That’s hot.”

“Er, right,” Henry says, a little stilted, and his cheeks are still a bit pink as he drops Alex’s hand. “That’s why I need a sitter. I’ll be going back home for a few weeks for family issues. I’d love to take David, but international flights with animals are wretched.”

****

“Can’t say I’ve experienced that, but I can imagine,” Alex agrees, looking around. The apartment is fuck-me huge, sparsely decorated but for some splashes of color that make the place feel more lived in as opposed to cavernous. “Nice place.”

****

“Would you like the tour? If you accept the job, I’m sure you’d like to see the place,” Henry says, smiling as Alex agrees, and David trots along behind them, still curious about the new person in his house.

****

The place is huge and gorgeous, and after the tour Henry smiles over at Alex hesitantly. “So if you’re still interested, I can have the NDA ready for your signature tomorrow,” Henry says, and Alex frowns. Why would he need to sign an NDA? Henry must see Alex’s confusion, because he goes on. “Do you actually not recognize me?”

****

“Should I?” Alex asks. Henry looks ... not familiar, but sort of vaguely recognizable, like maybe Alex has seen him somewhere before. He’s attractive, but nothing special. “Like, from on campus or something?”

****

Henry stares, dumbfounded. “Christ, I knew Americans were thick-headed, but this is unbelievable.” 

****

“Oh, and there’s that British politeness I’ve heard so much about.”

****

Henry huffs out an annoyed laugh, then pulls his phone out. “Siri, show me pictures of Prince Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor of Wales,” and a moment later he turns the phone to face Alex.

****

Oh. _Oh_. Shit. That would explain it.

****

“Oh, so you’re _that_ Henry,” Alex says, feeling a little dumb for not immediately recognizing the goddamn _Prince_ of _Wales_. 

****

“Yes, well.” Henry clears his throat. “I’d understand if you don’t want the job now.”

****

Alex scoffs. He’s not going to tell Henry, but he really is desperate for a place to stay. Anything short of a dungeon and he’d stay! “Why wouldn’t I want to stay in a place this nice for a few weeks? I’m still interested if you are—NDA and all. I can read it first, right? You’re not going to slip in some weird clause about throwing me in the Tower for crimes against the monarchy if I’m late with David’s dinner or anything?”

****

Henry actually does laugh at that. “No Tower, I swear. And he’s a bit spoilt, but I’ll have the list of your duties regarding him ready with the contract. It’s nothing too strenuous, really.”

****

“I look forward to it,” Alex replies, then gets back down next to David and scratches his back for another minute. “It’s closer to campus than my place, at any rate. Can’t beat this commute.”

****

Henry’s mouth pinches a bit, like he’s trying not to smile or he’s monumentally pissed at Alex’s flippant response; Alex isn’t sure. “I’ll text you tomorrow, then.”

****

“Can’t wait.”

****

After he leaves, while he walks towards the subway station, Alex changes the contact for Henry in his phone: **HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**

****

****

\-- 

He and Henry meet up to go over the NDA in depth, but Alex already knows he’ll sign it. He’s signed enough in the past regarding his mother’s campaign and people he’s had to interact with through that.

Most everything in it is standard, though Alex hesitates when he skims down the first page:

****

_... will not disclose any information regarding or involving HRH Price Henry’s personal or private life not previously released by official Royal documents, speeches, or approved biographers, including any personal or private relationship the undersigned may have with HRH Prince Henry and information found on Prince Henry’s electronic devices ..._

****

“So does this mean I can’t make any jokes about your Netflix queue?” Alex teases, and Henry laughs. 

****

“It’s all standard boilerplate. My grandmother is insistent we take any and all precautions to keep gossip to a minimum,” Henry explains. “But ... yes, if you could keep mum about how many episodes I’ve watched of Great British Bake Off, I would appreciate it.”

****

Alex hums, considering. “Great British Bake Off, huh?” he begins, but Henry cuts him off quickly.

****

“It’s soothing!” Henry protests, but he’s grinning, and Alex knows he’s not taking it seriously. He’s pretty sure that no matter what the NDA does or doesn’t say about ensuring the reputation of the crown with ensuring his murder looks like a terribly embarrassing accident, Henry wouldn’t stand for being humiliated for his television habits. 

****

“I’ll take your word for it,” Alex replies, skimming the rest of the page for anything else too unorthodox; he found nothing, so he signed his name and passed it back over. “There. All signed, and I can’t say anything to anyone.” He hesitates. “Are you going to have MI6 on my ass if I take pictures of David?”

****

“Of course not! I’ll expect you to send me pictures of him so I know you haven’t absconded with the royal hound!”

****

They talk a little longer, going over David’s routines, but Alex can handle it. He’s handled worse in the past.

****

“... so I suppose that’s it. I leave Tuesday morning, so if you want to go over after your classes, that would be great.” Henry passes over a spare key. “Feel free to text me with any questions while I’m gone, and with pictures of my dog any time you feel like it.”

****

“Can do, Henry,” Alex answers. He slides the key onto the ring that holds his own apartment’s keys ... for the next week. He’s already got most of his stuff boxed up and in storage, so now all he has to do is worry about classes, upcoming exams, taking care of David, and finding a new place to live in three weeks.

****

Easy.

****

****

\--   
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 23, 2020, 7:33 AM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: skillet of turkey, rice, assorted vegetables and spices]  
  
  
| why does your dog eat better than me?  
  
  
You don’t eat turkey and rice? |   
  
  
| not for breakfast, and not prepared fresh!  
  
  
He can’t very well eat the same thing for every meal, can he? |   
  
  
| [attached image: David looking longingly at the camera]  
  
  
| this  
  
  
| this is what you’ve done  
  
  
| you’ve spoiled him so much that he expects his meal hot and fresh instead of cold and fast like a normal person  
  
  
Ha |   
  
  
| he’s whining. i’m not fast enough at this  
  
  
| can i tell my professor i’m late because i was cooking breakfast for the prince’s dog?  
  
  
  
****

\-- 

Alex _is_ late to class, but not by much, and his professor doesn’t even look up as he sinks into a seat at the back of the lecture hall. He likes this class, International Human Rights Law; it covers all the civil rights issues he wants to focus on in this country, but with a global perspective on things like how the UN deals with human rights violations and ethics. He’s going to be an attorney, and wind up representing Texas in Congress by the time he’s thirty, just like his parents.

He knows it’s a rough life, but he’s been in the political spotlight as long as he can remember. His summers are spent campaigning and spreading awareness around important issues like schoolkids getting lunches and minority incarceration rates.

****

He wonders if Henry has any opinions on human rights violations as per the Geneva convention, or otherwise. He’s in politics, too, if only as a figurehead of an outdated empire.

****

Alex is pretty sure asking would be a bit outside the scope of his dog-sitting position, though.

****

After class, he runs back to Henry’s so he can take David for a walk. He’s a good dog; it seems his favorite activity is begging for food, but Alex just tosses him a few treats every now and then, and makes David promise not to tell Henry.

****

Then it’s homework time until he has to cook David’s dinner. It’s a simple routine, but Alex thinks he’ll like it.

****

****

\--   
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 25, 2020, 6:12 AM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: poorly-lit photo of David in a sweater, chasing a squirrel in the park]  
  
  
| he’s found a new friend  
  
  
| can we keep him?  
  
  
You are the worst |   
  
  
If I find a squirrel in my flat I WILL have you thrown in the Tower |   
  
  
| you said you can’t do that  
  
  
| [attached video: David barking at the base of the tree, tail wagging]  
  
  
| he’s so happy!  
  
  
| sorry, david, your dad said you can’t play with samuel  
  
  
... |   
  
  
| he needed a name!  
  
  
You truly are the absolute worst |   
  
  
  
\--

 ****  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 25, 2020, 4:37 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a long shot of the bookcases in Henry’s living room]  
  
  
| [attached image: a close-up of a collection of Jane Austen’s books on a shelf]  
  
  
| pretty sure this wasn’t in any of those “prince henry fact sheets”  
  
  
You’ve been reading teen girl magazines? |   
  
  
| ?????????  
  
  
| !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
| NO  
  
  
| MY SISTER  
  
  
Sure. |   
  
  
| NOT ME  
  
  
Of course not. |   
  
  
| I NEVER READ THAT SHIT  
  
  
I believe you. |   
  
  
| YOU DO NOT  
  
  
I do not. |   
  
  
  
****

\-- 

The truth is, it really _was_ June’s old teen magazines where he’d learned those Prince Henry facts. See, the pictures inside were so glossy and pretty that Alex couldn’t help looking through them when he could manage it. She’d bought her first with the prince in it when he was twelve, and he remembered looking at it, at the smiling blond boy dressed for a game of cricket, whenever he could sneak into her room.

Every time she’d brought home a new one, he’d look through that one, too. He learned a lot about the Prince, and the royal family in general, though he’d never expected to use that knowledge for evil.

****

He’d like to blame not recognizing Henry on how busy his semester had been, but in reality, he’d spent too long trying to pretend someone that classically perfect couldn’t actually exist, and seeing him in person was just a shock. But he’s here now, with David, and just going about his days as normal ... mostly. Having to keep to David’s meal schedule means Alex is remembering to eat more often. It’s probably a good thing.

****

****

\--   
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 27, 2020, 6:48 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a large bowl of beef stew]  
  
  
| i’m going to eat his dinner with him  
  
  
| it’s better than the frozen pizza i was gonna cook  
  
  
Stealing from a dog???? Terrible! |   
  
  
| he’ll live  
  
  
| unlike me  
  
  
| [attached image: two dishes, one portion significantly bigger]  
  
  
| he gets the bigger portion. happy?  
  
  
Quite. |   
  
  
  
****

The stew is actually delicious. David really _does_ eat better than him.

Alex thinks he might have to keep doubling the portions so he remembers to eat a meal that doesn’t come wrapped in plastic or heat up in the microwave.

****

****

**\--**  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 27, 2020, 10:20 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a shot of the TV and Henry’s Netflix queue]  
  
  
| how  
  
  
| you’ve watched every episode of bake off  
  
  
| looks like multiple times  
  
  
| i’m floored  
  
  
I told you! |   
  
  
It’s soothing! |   
  
  
  
****

**\--**

Alex now knows David’s second favorite activity is laying over Alex’s lap while he’s doing his homework. He’ll have his books spread out across every available surface, cross-checking court cases and legal precedents and praying to Ruth Bader Ginsberg to get him through finals alive, and David will insert himself right in the middle of the action.

He’s been so busy with school he’s nearly forgotten he’s also supposed to be looking for a new place to live. He’s already feeling pretty much settled at Henry’s, so much so that he’s wondering if the man would notice if Alex just hid out in a closet after he returns from England.

****

He’ll have to figure it out later.

****

Right now, he’s putting the finishing touches on his final presentation about minority and immigration rights.

****

****

\--   
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 30, 2020, 11:23 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: David laying on a pile of clothes]  
  
  
| he’s been whining by the door waiting for you  
  
  
| i hope you don’t mind i raided your dresser for some sweats for him  
  
  
Of course not |   
  
  
As long as David’s comfortable |   
  
  
Do you think it would help if I FaceTimed him? |   
  
  
| maybe.  
  
  
| [attached image: well-worn Star Wars shirt]  
  
  
| i didn’t know you liked star wars  
  
  
It’s not like we’ve spoken about our interests |   
  
  
| point. which is your favorite?  
  
  
Return of the Jedi |   
  
  
| wow, you’re so wrong  
  
  
I can’t be wrong about my favourite |   
  
  
It’s a personal truth |   
  
  
| it’s a personal truth that’s wrong and bad  
  
  
Then what’s the right answer?  |   
  
  
| easy. empire. thematically complex, lando calrissian, the kiss ...  
  
  
... but no happy ending. |   
  
  
| ewoks are not a happy ending  
  
  
I beg your pardon? Ewoks are iconic! |   
  
  
| whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart.  
  
  
  
****

Henry doesn’t respond immediately, and Alex thinks it’s probably for the best. Henry’s wrong, plain and simple.

Alex works for another two hours on his homework before his vision is swimming and he needs to sleep or he’ll be completely useless in the morning.

****  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 1, 2020, 2:21 AM**  
  
  
  
George likes the Ewoks  |   
  
  
[attached image: old photo of George Lucas and his dog, which looks very much like an Ewok]  |   
  
  
  
****

****  



	2. Chapter 2

**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 3, 2020, 9:14 PM**  
  
  
  
| i have eaten every bag of those british whatsit chips in your pantry  
  
  
ALL of them??? |   
  
  
| finals stress eating.  
  
  
| [attached image: an empty shelf in the cupboard]  
  
  
Holy shit. There were half a dozen packets in there! |   
  
  
| please bring some back with you?  
  
  
| please????  
  
  
Every day I regret you more and more |   
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 6, 2020, 11:48 PM**  
  
  
  
| you’ve been replaced  
  
  
| [attached image: selfie of Alex in bed, David curled up against his side]  
  
  
Traitor! |   
  
  
| your great-odd granddad couldn’t keep a country, and you can’t even keep a dog.  
  
  
That’s low |   
  
  
| yet i don’t hear a denial, redcoat  
  
  
I really will have you hanged |   
  
  
And I’ll take my dog back, too |   
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 7, 2020, 6:11 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex’s legs in a giant tub filled with bubbles]  
  
  
| oh my GOD i’m moving in for this tub  
  
  
| is this a perk of being royalty?  
  
  
| sign me the fuck UP  
  
  
  
Henry doesn’t reply, but Alex doesn’t really care. He’s not lying; the tub is fucking amazing.

He definitely needs to add a tub to his non-negotiable apartment hunt list. It’s the most relaxing thing he’s done in weeks—probably _months_.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 9, 2020, 12:31 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a case of Mexican Coke]  
  
  
| i don’t know what that ribena shit you have is, but i have ensured you will have a REAL drink in your fridge when you return.  
  
  
I’ve had Coke before, Alex |   
  
  
| NOT THIS STUFF  
  
  
| YOU WILL THANK ME  
  
  
If you say so ...  |   
  
  
| [attached image: David on the rooftop deck, sleeping in the sun]  
  
  
| and here’s a picture of david so you know i haven’t killed him  
  
  
Thank you. Give him an extra treat for me today.  |   
  
  
  
Alex would give David all the treats if he could. He’s the only reason Alex hasn’t gone completely mad yet writing his papers and studying for exams. Two walks a day, plus a little time up on the roof before dinner means Alex has to force himself to think about something other than himself.

It’s a weird feeling; everything’s always been about him, although if he survives this semester and finds a new place to live, he thinks he might like something else to care for. Henry wouldn’t like him dognapping David, but he might know where Alex could find a pet of his own.

He sighs as his phone beeps an alarm. It’s time to get back to studying.

\--

The thing with texting Henry updates about David is, it feels like maybe he and Henry could be friends. Which is, of course, stupid as hell. He’s just someone the goddamn prince hired to keep his pet alive.

But what started off as short updates about David and the apartment have gotten ... playful. Not always about the dog. Alex thinks it really started with Star Wars; that was the first really private thing he’d learned about Henry.

Since then, he’s also learned that Henry wants to be a writer, though his grandmother doesn’t think it’s a worthwhile pursuit for a member of the royal family. He’s in the States running a nonprofit for LGBT youth. Alex is ... oddly pleased to hear that, and mentions his own interest in civil rights law. He’s pretty sure Henry will keep him in mind in the future, should any legal issues arise with the shelters.

He’s learned that the room he’s in only ever has one guest—Henry’s best friend, Pez, who sounds exactly like the kind of person Alex would love to meet. He’s loud and outgoing and apparently really knows how to throw a party.

And he’s told Henry things, too, about his family. His mom’s successful senate run, and her presidential campaign this year. She’s almost guaranteed the Democratic nomination, and Alex tells Henry of his worries—if she wins—if she _doesn’t_ win. He hasn’t even told June everything he texts Henry, but he’s pretty sure the NDA thing works kind of back at him.

Maybe he should check that.

But first, he’s got to make sure Henry’s appropriately annoyed for the day ahead of him.  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 10, 2020, 7:43 PM**  
  
  
  
| there’s a james bond marathon on bbc tonight  
  
  
| your dad was a FOX  
  
  
| no pun intended  
  
  
I BEG YOU TO NOT |   
  
  
  
\--

Alex is swamped with finals, and he’s not sure if he’s even actually alive or if this is the worst fever-hallucination-slash-coma-dream-slash-waking-nightmare ever. He’s barely sleeping, barely eating, and not giving David nearly enough attention.

That’s the only excuse he can think of for why, instead of texting Henry his usual daily update, he calls him.

He is pretty surprised when Henry answers, though.

“Alex?” he says, hesitantly. “Is something wrong? Is David okay?”

Alex shrugs before remembering it’s a phone call. “Nothing. My life? Something. I don’t know.”

“Er. Do you ... want to talk about it?” Henry is clearly at a loss, and Alex blanks.

“I don’t know why I called you. I should just hang up.”

“No, it’s fine, really. What’s wrong?”

Alex sighs deeply. “I don’t think I’ve actually slept in a week,” he finally admits. “I’m having nightmares about my Human Rights course. And Torts. And IP. And on top of studying until I can’t think, I haven’t even started _looking_ for a new apartment and I’m so utterly fucked.”

Henry is silent on the other end of the line. “That’s ... a lot to unpack. What’s that about a new apartment?”

“Shit. Forget I said that. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m delirious and nothing I say can be taken as fact.”

“Maybe you should go to sleep,” Henry murmurs.

Alex looks desperately at the mess strewn across Henry’s floors, the books and papers and messy notes he’s tugged out of notebooks. His vision is blurry, a sure sign that he needs to stop looking at things for a while, and probably _not_ an invitation to drink another energy drink. “But my presentation—”

“—will still be there in the morning,” Henry interrupts. “Alex. Go to sleep. I’m sure David is waiting for you.”

“Yeah, he probably is,” Alex concedes. “Who the fuck names a dog _David_ , anyway? It’s so _boring_.”

“David after Bowie,” Henry explains gently. Alex hums; that’s a bit surprising, but he likes that explanation. “Now shut up, _hang_ up, and go to sleep. You’ll do fine, when you’re well-rested.”

“Okay,” Alex says, and then, “good night, Henry.”

“Good _night_ ,” Henry replies, and the call ends.

Alex sighs as he looks at his books. His mind can’t focus on any one of them, and he can barely remember how to walk up to his room, where David is already curled on the bed, around Henry’s Star Wars shirt. He snores a bit, little huffs of breath, and as Alex lets himself fall onto the mattress, the sound lulls him to sleep in moments.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 11, 2020, 7:22 AM**  
  
  
  
| i’m sorry about last night  
  
  
| i don’t know why i called you  
  
  
It’s fine. It was an interesting distraction. |   
  
  
| i was delirious.  
  
  
Can I make an observation? |   
  
  
| am i going to like it?  
  
  
| no--scratch that. do i have a choice?  
  
  
You’re carrying too much. I know we barely know each other, so don’t take this wrong, but have you ever stopped? |   
  
  
| ...  
  
  
| no?  
  
  
You could find someone to help you. |   
  
  
| that’s impossible  
  
  
I know you can’t drop any classes |   
  
  
But maybe someone could take over flat-hunting? |   
  
  
| i shouldn’t have told you that  
  
  
| it’s fine  
  
  
| really  
  
  
It’s not. |   
  
  
Have you actually slept since we spoke? |   
  
  
| yes  
  
  
More than two hours? |   
  
  
| ...  
  
  
Go back to bed, Alex. David will keep you company, traitor that he is. |   
  
  
| okay  
  
  
Send me a picture when you’re there, and then I expect not to hear from you for the rest of the day. |   
  
  
| okay  
  
  
| [attached image: selfie of Alex in bed, curled up with David, dark circles completely visible under his eyes]  
  
  
  
Alex is asleep within minutes. Distantly he thinks about how easily he obeyed Henry’s suggestion when so much of his life has been solely to spite and rebel against what people want of him.

This doesn’t feel like giving in, though.

It’s almost like letting go of that weight of expectation.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 12, 2020, 6:44 AM**  
  
  
  
Have you found a new flat yet? |   
  
  
| why?  
  
  
Because I fly home tomorrow evening, and I was curious |   
  
  
| in that case  
  
  
| of course i have  
  
  
Alex |   
  
  
Please |   
  
  
| no  
  
  
| i’ve been so busy with studying that the furthest thing from my mind is apartment-hunting  
  
  
| and finding one in my budget is daunting, to say the least  
  
  
| especially close enough to campus that i won’t have a long commute  
  
  
| and without splitting rent six ways  
  
  
What’s your budget? |   
  
  
| why?  
  
  
Humour me. |   
  
  
| 1000/mo  
  
  
Does that account for other bills, or is that everything you can spare? |   
  
  
| it’s not everything  
  
  
| don’t worry about me  
  
  
| i’ll be fine  
  
  
  
Henry stops replying then, and Alex sighs. He’s pretty certain he’ll have to stay at Nora’s for a while, until he can find somewhere else to go. There’re worse fates than that. She’s been there for him since he got into NYU, and they only grew closer when his mother hinted that her grandfather would be her running mate, should she get the nomination.

But that’s a problem for future Alex. Tonight, he’s going to get drunk and fix up the best rack of ribs he knows how to. Henry can have the leftovers after his flight gets in tomorrow.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**May 13, 2020, 2:20 PM**  
  
  
  
Flight’s taking off in a few minutes |   
  
  
I should be home by midnight |   
  
  
Will you stay?  |   
  
  
| i can stay until you’re home. david will be glad to see you.  
  
  
  
Alex has already packed his things back up, made sure he’s not leaving a toothbrush or a sock behind. He’s already too comfortable there, and it’s best if, once Henry’s home, he has no excuse to come back and see what he’s missing when he’s on Nora’s couch.

\--

It’s nearly 1 in the morning when Henry finally unlocks the door, and Alex jolts awake from his spot on the couch (it’s even more comfortable than Nora’s, which is stupidly unfair) when David howls and races for the door, tail wagging as he waits for Henry to set his things down for a proper greeting.

“Yes, yes, David, I missed you, too—” Henry’s saying as he pets the dog, glancing up at Alex. “You stayed,” he said with a small smile.

“I said I would,” Alex says, and he runs a hand through his hair. “I should go, though, now that you’re home.”

“It’s late,” Henry says. “Stay the night? We can talk in the morning.”

Alex doesn’t want to. He really doesn’t want to. It’s a terrible idea. But it is late, and Nora’s either asleep or so engrossed in whatever statistical analysis bullshit has caught her attention that she’ll not let him in anyway, and sleeping in the hallway isn’t something Alex fancies.

“Okay. Uh—there’s food. In the fridge. If you’re hungry,” he said, and Henry smiles a bit.

“Think I’ll just go to bed, and have a late breakfast,” Henry replies, and they make their way upstairs, David pausing only a moment before following Henry into his room.

Alex undresses and climbs back into the bed he’s slept in for the better part of a month, and despite his earlier worries, falls asleep easily.

\--

Alex is up first in the morning, but it doesn’t feel right to skip out on Henry before he can at least give the man his spare key back. So he does what he’s done every morning; he goes down to the kitchen and starts fixing David’s breakfast, as well as breakfast for himself and Henry, putting the coffee on for himself.

Henry joins him soon after the scent of bacon fills the apartment, and Alex grins when he hears David’s paws pounding down the stairs. “Go on,” he told the dog as he set down the bowl. “Breakfast is ready.” David eats heartily, and when Henry appears, still sleep-rumpled and looking more than a bit jet-lagged, his smile softens. “Grab what you what. I only made coffee, though,” he warns.

“That’s fine. I’ll have a cup.” Henry yawns, shuffling over to fix a plate and settle at the table. “I really appreciate you watching David for me. I can see he was well cared-for without me.”

“Eh, it was nothing. He’s pretty easy to care for,” Alex demurs, and it’s mostly the truth, once he got the rhythm down for meals and walks. “I’m going to miss him.”

“Why?”

“Well, because you’re home, so I’m leaving?” Alex asks, setting his key on the table and pushing it towards Henry.

Henry pushes it back.

“Keep it. Stay here.”

Alex is confused. He sort of gets that’s what Henry was hinting at yesterday, but he also sort of thought maybe he was reading into it. Projecting a somewhat simple solution to his problem.

“You need a place to stay. I have more than enough room. You’re familiar with the place and you’ve been vetted enough that I know you’re not a murderer or a dognapper,” Henry goes on. “We can sort out rent later. But this is ideal, if you’d just take a moment to think about it.”

And Alex knows Henry’s right, but it feels too easy.

“What about when your friend comes to visit?”

“Pez has never had a problem finding a place to stay,” Henry counters. “You obviously need it more right now.”

“You have an answer for everything?”

“Of course not. But I don’t think it’s as difficult as you’re making this out to be. At the very least, you can move in here while you look for another place to go, can’t you?”

Alex shrugs, standing up and grabbing his plate. He needs to be alone to think for a few minutes. He needs time to make a list. Henry doesn’t stop him, or even question what he’s doing, so that’s probably a good sign.

Pros of moving in to Henry’s apartment:

One. It’s a nice apartment.

Two. Like, a really fucking nice apartment.

Three. He sort of loves David, and this is easier than dognapping.

Four. Can’t beat the commute to school.

Five. Henry knows his budget, so the price will definitely be right.

Six. Alex wants to die in that tub, really, and that’s hard to do if he has to break in.

Seven. He’s already got some of his shit here, so he’ll just need to fetch the rest of his boxes from Nora’s and he’ll be settled.

The pros list is easy to compile, and soon Alex gives up counting. There’s definitely more reason to move in than not if he doesn’t even _think_ about why it’s a bad idea.

Cons of moving in to Henry’s apartment:

One. It’s charity.

Two. Alex doesn’t need charity.

Three. 

Three.

Why can’t Alex think of a third negative? There have to be plenty, right?

\--

It’s not long before Alex has finished his breakfast, and he hears Henry cleaning up in the kitchen, so he walks in to put his plate in the sink. Henry’s washing up, and Alex has to add another to the “pro” column: Henry knows how to split chores.

“Okay,” he says. “But am I still not allowed to have anyone over? Because let me tell you, if you’ve never thrown a party on that rooftop you’re long overdue.”

Henry glances over his shoulder and smiles warmly. “We’ll negotiate the terms,” he concedes, and after he’s dried his hands he turns to offer it to Alex.

Alex grins and shakes Henry’s hand. “You know I’m only doing this for your dog, right?” he jokes, and when Henry laughs, so does he.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. <3
> 
> This is literally the first thing I've written in like two years (no, seriously--the last time I wrote and/or posted was September 2018), so the fact that any of you guys are enjoying this is making me feel amazing! I spent literal months on this monster convinced every word was garbage, so ... you know, thank you. For reading. For the kudos and comments. Most of me is like "Holy crap people like this???" but there is a tiny part saying "Why not MORE people?" because my anxiety wars with my need to be validated, haha.
> 
> But honestly, thank you.
> 
> I hope this lives up to your expectations.
> 
> I'm over on tumblr as [Krissielee](https://krissielee.tumblr.com/), so feel free to come keep me company and give me writing prompts! I want to write!  
  
**irl chaos demon**  
May 14, 2020, 11:39 AM ****  
  
  
  
| numbers on me finding a place to live before you get sick of my on your couch?  
  
  
22% chance of someone you know putting up with you |   
  
  
38% chance if you suckered some poor innocent into your charade  |   
  
  
drops to 4% when they learn you’re insufferable |   
  
  
| better than i thought they’d be  
  
  
you on your way? i’ll order lunch |   
  
  
| nope  
  
  
| found a place to live, so i’ll just be coming for my shit  
  
  
WHAT? |   
  
  
  
Alex isn’t surprised when Nora immediately calls him back, and he laughs a bit.

“What do you _mean_ , you’ve found a place to live? Haven’t you been babysitting a dog for the past month? When did you have time to look?”

“Apparently the only requirement was I not burn the place down,” Alex replies, “and not steal his dog.”

“Wait—you’re living with the guy you just sat for?”

“The price was right, it’s convenient, and ... well, it keeps me from driving you crazy, right?”

Nora sighs. “What do you even know about this guy?”

“He’s not a murderer, I promise.”

The silence on Nora’s end clues Alex in that he’s probably lucky to be on the other end of a phone call so she can’t whack him upside the head for that.

“Look, it’s fine. I’ll come by later and grab my boxes from you, and I’ll tell you what I can,” Alex promises. He needs to ask Henry what he’s allowed to say to his friends about who his roommate is. He’ll have to tell them sometime, but he’d rather Henry know it’s coming.

“You will tell me, Alex, or I’ll tell June.”

“Have I told you how much I hate you?”

“You love me. I’ll make sure your stuff’s ready to go when you get here.”

They hang up, and Alex goes to find Henry. He’s in the living room, scrolling through his Netflix queue. Alex bites back a joke about Bake Off.

“So what’s the NDA’s word on telling my best friend who you are before she sics my sister on us?” he asks, leaning against the doorframe, and Henry looks up.

“You can tell her,” Henry says. “That NDA was mostly to keep you from doing anything monumentally stupid while I wasn’t here.”

“Well, in that case, wanna come meet Nora and help me pick up my boxes? Or is that the kind of thing you have servants do?”

Henry scoffs. “I can come help, you arse.”

Alex laughs. “Well, as soon as you’re awake enough, we can go. I don’t have too much; just a few boxes.” Most of his stuff is still back in Texas; he goes home often enough that it hasn’t seemed worth the trouble. Anyway, his last apartment was a shoebox so it’s not like he even had space for his trophies and books. 

But if this place became a bit more permanent—and he’d have to talk with Henry about drawing up a lease agreement before he gets too far ahead of himself on that—then maybe something other than schoolbooks and clothes could stay with him. He’d have to be stupid to turn down staying in such a swanky place, even if he doesn’t start making it more homey.

\--

It is one hundred percent worth it to spring Henry on Nora, Alex decides, when his best friend drops her burrito, mouth hanging open when he lets himself into her place.

“Shit, Alex! Give a girl some warning!” she says, flustered for a moment before wiping her hand on her pants and holding it out to shake Henry’s.

Alex grins. “So like I said, I’m pretty sure I’m not staying with a murderer,” he teases and presses a kiss to her cheek as he passes. “Get a napkin. I can’t marry you if you can’t even get guacamole into your mouth.”

“I’ll just marry June instead,” Nora shoots back, beckoning Henry further into the apartment. “His boxes are over there,” she adds. “You hungry? I did pick up enough for everyone.”

Alex looks at Henry; it’s up to him if he wants to stand up to Nora’s not-so-subtle desire to grill him for information.

“I’m still a bit tired from my flight yesterday,” Henry demurs, and Alex hums. 

“I promise you’ll get your chance to interrogate him later,” Alex promises, and starts grabbing boxes. The cab is downstairs, meter running, and he knows he’ll be fielding phone calls from Nora and June and anyone else who gets wind of his new living arrangements before the day is out anyway.

“Thanks for that,” Alex tells Henry when they’re back at Henry’s—well, _their_ —apartment. “It’s not often Nora’s speechless. And if we’re going to be roomies, we ought to at least be cordial with each other’s friends—I _am_ going to host a party on that deck, Henry.”

Henry rolls his eyes. “It’s fine. I’m glad I could help. And David likes you, so you can’t be that bad.”

Alex snorts. “High praise, I’m sure.” But he does bend down to scritch behind David’s ears when the beagle whines for attention. “I probably wouldn’t stay without him here, either,” he shoots back, and he’s happy to hear Henry laugh at him.

\--

Living with Henry is pretty easy, really. Alex spends the first few weeks after his semester trying his best not to think too hard while simultaneously fucking up Henry’s Netflix queue. Henry, for his part, adds Alex to his account, but mostly Alex just watches Henry’s profile.

“Can you at least watch Dallas on your own profile?”

“You watch Bake Off. You don’t get to judge me!”

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
June 5, 2020, 3:34 PM ****  
  
  
  
| found a great shop today  
  
  
| [attached image: a pack of thongs with Prince Philip and Martha’s faces on them]  
  
  
| are you on underwear too?  
  
  
| follow up: if not, will you BE on underwear?  
  
  
I fucking hope not |   
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
June 7, 2020, 1:33 PM ****  
  
  
  
[attached image: a coffee mug that says “You’ve really gotta hand it to short people because we can’t reach it ourselves”] |   
  
  
I found you a new mug!  |   
  
  
| fuck off!  
  
  
| 5’9” is average!  
  
  
We both know you’re rounding up. |   
  
  
  
\--

Even though they’re sharing an apartment, Alex sometimes feels like nothing’s changed from when it was just him and David. David switches off whose room he sleeps in, and it only takes a few days of double meals before they sort out that whoever’s room he’s in come morning gets to fix the dog breakfast.

Henry’s busy with his youth shelters a lot, and Alex really admires that he’s making a name for himself without that royal title shit hanging over him. He’s heard plenty about how the queen isn’t pleased with Henry making his own way in another country, but after those tense phone calls with his family Alex has learned the best way to show support is to slide a pack of Jaffa (“not _Jabba_ , Christ!”) Cakes into Henry’s room and let him have a little time alone.

He can understand it. There are times where he gets too into his own head, too, and Henry’s response is similarly hands-off, though usually it’s a pack of donuts, often freshly purchased from the corner shop.

Other nights, they eat together and watch movies, or Alex helps Henry with paperwork and Henry helps him put together binders about voter registration, demographics, and other things he wants to have organized for helping his mom win the Democratic nomination and then the presidency.

It’s comfortable, and Alex doesn’t feel like a guest in the place for long because of that. He hasn’t even felt the need to find another place to go. He has no backup plan if this goes to shit.

He doesn’t think he minds that.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
June 12, 2020, 5:22 PM ****  
  
  
  
| use the downstairs shower tonight  
  
  
Why? |   
  
  
| i told you i’m dying in this tub  
  
  
| getting a head start  
  
  
| [attached image: the upstairs bathroom, tub overflowing with bubbles]  
  
  
| i’ve already got dinner to eat in here too  
  
  
| [attached image: a plate of taquitos with all the fixings]  
  
  
You are disgusting |   
  
  
I’m not cleaning lettuce out of the drain again |   
  
  
  
\--

“Okay, so we know the plan, right?”

“Right,” Alex confirms. “We watch every Star Wars—in order—and then we debate the merits and pitfalls of each.”

“Debate, Alex. Not act like a mule when you’re proven wrong,” Henry counters, and Alex laughs.

“Look, just start Phantom, will you? Padme makes Jar-Jar worth it.”

Henry makes a sound Alex can’t identify, somewhere between derision and amusement. He’s sure Henry agrees with _that_ , at least, even if he does have some trash opinions about the original trilogy.

The bowl of chips is set between them—Henry had brought more cheese & onion ones back from England, and Alex had to refrain from kissing the man in delight because they really were the best fucking chips he’d ever had—and the Cokes are set on the table. David is nearby, snoring lightly in his bed.

Henry presses play, and for the next two hours, the silence is only broken when they need to comment on the movie.

“Well, you’re wrong,” Henry says over the credits. Alex glances over. “Nothing makes Jar-Jar worth it.”

\--

“So like, is it weird?” Alex asks over breakfast. He’s fixed up migas for them; David gets a veggie omelette, sans onion, of course. The dog still eats better than Alex on most days. Besides, Henry’s already asked for seconds, so Alex counts that as a win.

“Is what weird?”

“Being, you know. Royalty. Only not doing all that royal shit.”

Henry hums. “Well, for one, I’ve only ever _been_ royalty, so I can’t say it’s weird to me. That said, being here in New York is ... freeing.” He sips his tea. “I don’t have to worry so much about hiding my feelings and opinions.”

“Yeah?”

“My grandmother would never let me admit that my favorite author is Jane Austen, for example.”

Alex’s brow furrows. “Why not?”

“Well, she’s not a very strong male author now, is she?” Henry scoffs. “The royal historians insisted on Dickens for me.”

“Dickens is fucking terrible.”

“Quite. But he did write some of the queerest heterosexuality there is—a woman languishing away in a crumbling mansion wearing her wedding dress every day, just for the drama of it? And the homoerotic undertones of so many characters—Pip and Herbert’s relationship is as pornographic as a respectable Victorian book could offer!”

Henry’s eyes light up as he begins to rant; it’s clear this is a topic near and dear to his heart. And while Alex usually is the one to dominate conversations, he’s content to listen to Henry for a while longer.

“... and so many of his other works embrace bachelorhood and not having children, or just flat-out fetishism ...”

Alex smiles. He doesn’t really get most of the things Henry’s talking about, but that doesn’t matter.

“... falling for his best friend’s sister, as if that’s not as close to marrying Tom as he can get ...”

Fifteen minutes later, Alex is convinced that Henry definitely earned that English degree, and amazed that someone else can talk as long as him about topics nobody else knows about. It’s nice to find his equal in that.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
June 19, 2020, 2:10 AM ****  
  
  
  
| you still up?  
  
  
No |   
  
  
| liar  
  
  
| you sleep as little as me  
  
  
| can you bring me some coffee?  
  
  
Go to sleep |   
  
  
| can’t  
  
  
| [attached image: a giant binder full of graphs, charts, numbers, and demographic data]  
  
  
| i need to figure out where to campaign harder for my mom  
  
  
| politics fucking suck, h  
  
  
They do. |   
  
  
Want some company? I might have some insight into the subject. |   
  
  
| yeah, thanks  
  
  
| don’t forget my coffee [heart emoji]  
  
  
  
\--

“You did fine,” Henry murmurs, and he tosses Alex the remote. “Put on Chopped. Stop thinking about it.”

Alex does as instructed, smiling weakly when David moves into his lap. He’s waiting as patiently as possible for final grades to be submitted, which isn’t very. Alex has never been good at waiting, not when he’s spent so long looking ten, fifteen years into the future. He’s known as long as he’s been alive that he wanted to go into politics, to really make a difference in the world. To be one of the _good_ politicians, like his mom and his dad, like Rafael Luna and the rest of their ilk. Only stopping to look at the _now_ inasmuch as it propelled him into the next stage of life.

So this? The waiting, unable to do anything? It’s really fucking with Alex’s nerves.

“I know I did fine,” Alex replies, trying to sound confident. “I just need those grades to be _good enough_.”

Henry bites his lip, then shifts so he’s able to look Alex in the eyes. “Alex.” He waits until Alex is looking at him, really focused on him. “ _You are good enough_. I haven’t a doubt in my mind that you completely blew all of your classmates out of the water and drove your professors to drink with your inability to keep your mouth shut when you think you’re right.”

“When I am right,” Alex counters softly, and Henry chuckles.

“Right, as you say. But let’s put something on, and I’ll order dinner, and we won’t think about grades until bedtime, okay?”

“I never sleep.”

“You ought to sleep more. Maybe a nap now, right here with David, until dinner comes. Do some meditation. Just give me your phone so you can’t obsess for a while.”

And the crazy thing is, Alex willingly hands his phone over. “But we’re watching Legally Blonde instead of me sleeping,” he says. “I want to see someone succeeding at law school.”

“Fine. But you’ll succeed, too.”

Hours later, when Henry relinquishes his phone, Alex checks his grades.

Top marks in every class.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
July 1, 2020, 12:22 PM ****  
  
  
  
Alex |   
  
  
Why is there a man here saying you bought a thousand-dollar grill? |   
  
  
| because i did  
  
  
Why |   
  
  
| i need a real grill for our 4th of july party  
  
  
Our party????? |   
  
  
| sorry, my 4th of july party, your day of spite-eating bbq ribs with the colonists  
  
  
Is that why you took off for Nora’s as soon as you were up? Because you couldn’t face me when the delivery showed up? |   
  
  
| i plead the fifth  
  
  
I hate you. |   
  
  
| lies. you love me, darling. [kissy emoji]  
  
  
  
“Are you texting Henry again?” Nora asks, and Alex glances up.

“How can you tell?”

“Because you’ve got heart eyes. You’re stupid-gone on him,” Nora replies, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning over Alex’s shoulder to see what’s on his phone. Alex does his best to keep his phone away from her questing fingers before her words register and he freezes.

“Wait, what? I mean, we’re friends, but--”

“No, you want him to dick you down,” Nora interrupts matter-of-factly, and Alex goes bright red, ready to refute it, but she goes on before he can. “You’ve cancelled half our movie nights to sit at home with Henry. You talk about him a lot. You’ve asked his input on your polisci binders, and you get hives when June or I so much as _look_ in their direction. You’re practically Draco Malfoy-level obsessed with him and you’ve only known him a few weeks!”

Alex stares at her. Nothing she says is making any sense—but he’s long since conceded that she’s way smarter than he is.

So what does she see that he doesn’t?


	4. Chapter 4

Alex can’t really stop thinking about what Nora told him.

He and Henry still spend time together, still send stupid texts back and forth, but under it all, Nora’s words are in the back of Alex’s mind.  
Does he want Henry to—to dick him down?! He’s pretty sure he’s straight, anyway, so what does it even mean if— _if_ , damn it—if he does?

Alex has always looked at girls. He likes how their bodies look, how small they are, all of that. And he’s always made a point of _not_ looking at boys. If he wasn’t straight, wouldn’t he look at them?

Or maybe the fact that he consciously didn’t look is telling in and of itself.

“Fuck,” Alex sighs, dropping his head back on the couch.

It’s barely three minutes later when a hot cup of coffee is nudged into his hands by Henry. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Alex says reflexively. Henry frowns.

“Is it your mom’s campaign? Christ, did Richards put out another attack ad on her? She’s not even the nominee yet!” Henry says, and Alex thrills at how incensed Henry gets on behalf of his mother.

“No, nothing like that,” he tells Henry, “but I’ll let her know that she has your unofficial support.”

Henry hums. “So what is it, then? You’re quiet today.”

Alex takes a sip of his coffee. “Just thinking,” he murmurs, which is true. He’s just not sure where his thoughts will end up—or even what outcome he wants in the end.

“The kind of thinking that wants a distraction, or for me to bugger off?” Henry goes on, and Alex’s mind adds to the list of “Reasons Why Henry is Great”: he doesn’t push when he doesn’t need to.

It’s already a pretty long list. He’s only been working on it for a day and it’s terrifyingly extensive.

“Depends on how you plan to distract me?” Alex replies. He hopes it doesn’t sound as suggestive as his mind makes it out to be.

“I thought maybe we’d check out the Whitney Museum,” Henry says. “Their new exhibit is all about Mexican art, and I have a feeling you’ll know just enough to teach me how woefully inadequate my knowledge on the subject is.”

Alex cracks a smile at that. Adds another point to the list. “I might be able to accommodate your need to be taken down a few pegs,” he concedes, looking forward to educating Henry on his heritage. He climbs off the couch and pushes thoughts of his sexual crisis aside. 

Living in this moment is a far better use of his time.

\--

**The B Isn’t Silent: A Crash Course on Bisexual Americans**

Alex is staring at the page in his mom’s campaign’s demographics binder again. He’s been doing that a lot lately. Because the longer his list about Henry gets, the more Alex realises he’s never been straight. 

He’s always thought that if he wasn’t, though, that he’d just ... _know_. Like, he should know himself well enough by now, at 22, that his own identity should be just fact. Not something to be questioned and examined and redefined, all because of an unnecessarily hot Prince Charming of a roommate with a penchant for truly shocking humor, and varied interests from classical mythology to rock music. 

Whose passions lie in helping LGBT youth around the world have a safe space to be themselves, to grow and thrive. 

Who refuses to take the crown’s blood money. Who spoils his dog rotten. 

Who sits up with Alex and knows how to fix Alex’s coffee on late nights.

Who is loyal and smart and so stupidly pretty that sometimes Alex just wants to punch him.

Shit.

Alex is so fucking gone on Henry.

\--

Reasons why finding Henry this hot is a really fucking terrible idea:

One. Henry’s an actual, literal prince of a foreign country.

Two. It’s got to be a conflict of interests, if Alex expects to be in Congress by the time he’s 30.

Three. His face is stupid. Nobody should be that pretty.

Four. Shit. He means Henry’s totally _not_ attractive at all. He’s got a lot of moles.

Five. He steals David into his room on many nights, and Alex is used to the dog’s snoring now.

Six. Uh. Henry doesn’t appreciate Empire as the best Star Wars film, despite hours of discussion on the topic.

Seven. He ... likes tea. It’s so stereotypically British that Alex just wants to make him set the cup aside and ki—

No. No, he’s getting off-topic.

Alex shakes his head to clear his mind, crumpling the list and tossing it into the trash. That had been a waste.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to at least admit to himself that he likes Henry maybe a little more than as a friend?

But if it gets out. 

If it gets out that Alex is bisexual, that he’s hot for probably the least appropriate and most unavailable person on the planet ... it would fuck everything up. Raf did it, but the amount of extra work Alex did, the 27 straight hours he campaigned to ensure his message of bettering the world was out there to the people who needed to hear it, was exhausting and draining. And while Raf’s never hid his sexuality, it would be ... different, if it was Alex. 

It’s different when it’s your own life and livelihood on the line.

Alex pulls out his phone.  
  
**irl chaos demon**  
July 12, 2020, 10:16 AM ****  
  
  
  
| numbers on a bisexual texas senator winning his bid?  
  
  
hypothetical or current? |   
  
  
| hypothetical/future, like 2028 or 2032  
  
  
48% likely |   
  
  
if it’s you? 73% if your mom loses the nom/election and 85% otherwise |   
  
  
| really?  
  
  
| why does it change for me?  
  
  
have you MET you, alex? |   
  
  
i don’t need statistics to know that unless and until you MASSIVELY fuck up you’ll be running this country and continuing the legacy your mom’s going to start this year |   
  
  
| i mean yeah obviously i’m awesome but that’s still high isn’t it?  
  
  
no |   
  
  
not for you |   
  
  
| huh  
  
  
come over for lunch and we can talk more specifics and timelines |   
  
  
| i love it when you talk sexy at me [winky emoji]  
  
  
  
It’s actually a huge relief to know that Nora’s numbers place his eventual bid so high. She wouldn’t bullshit him.

Though when she greets him with a “So you’ve finally admitted it?” he just groans.

“God, I hate you.”

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
July 21, 2020, 2:32 PM ****  
  
  
  
| what’re you doing tonight?  
  
  
Aside from the obvious? |   
  
  
| yeah  
  
  
| i know david needs dinner but after that did you have plans?  
  
  
Not really, no |   
  
  
| great! you’re coming with me to spyscape  
  
  
Okay? |   
  
  
| trust me. it’ll be awesome! i’ll even pay for dinner after.  
  
  
You really know how to woo a guy, don’t you? |   
  
  
| fuck off and be ready for a fun night. i don’t want to go alone.  
  
  
| besides, there’s a james bond exhibit. thought you might appreciate that.  
  
  
| or maybe not?  
  
  
No, that’s fine! Thoughtful, really. |   
  
  
I’ll be ready at 5. |   
  
  
  
It isn’t a date. Alex is just ... inviting Henry to hang out. At a museum, in the evening, and then he’s paying for dinner. It’s fine.

He’s accepted he’s bisexual, and that maybe, _possibly_ , _perhaps_ ¸ Henry’s not the first guy he’s been attracted to. It does explain why he was so willing to work as hard as he did on Raf’s campaign—the open shirts with his collarbones peeking out really do it for him, when Alex thinks back on it. And maybe it’s Obi-Wan more than Padme that makes Jar-Jar bearable. It also explains his obsession with Han Solo as more than wanting to be the rogue. And then there was Liam, back in high school, and that upperclassman he’d run into on campus last semester that he’d been so eager to study with. So he knows Henry isn’t some crazy stress-related interest.

But it’s not a date. It’s not, like, a _thing_. It’s just two friends hanging out.

And if he spends a little longer on his hair and finding the right outfit, it’s just because he doesn’t want to embarrass his mother’s campaign so near the DNC, where she’ll gladly accept their nomination and campaign for the presidency.

Henry’s ready to go when Alex makes his way downstairs. David’s been fed and taken out for a walk, and Henry’s dressed as nicely as Alex is. He smiles at Alex, a little more shyly than Alex can remember. Alex’s stomach flips. It’s a little unnerving. 

“Are we ready?” he asks, and Alex nods, swallowing deeply.

“Yeah—we’re ready,” Alex replies, and they head out to the museum. 

They spend hours there, playing with the enigma machine and trying to catch each other in silly lies before heading into the James Bond exhibit. Henry is immediately confronted with a giant poster of his father, and Alex can’t help but reach out to touch his friend’s hand.

“You okay?”

Henry nods. “He used to tell us stories of being on set,” he murmurs. “He was my hero.”

“You don’t have to talk about him, if you’d rather just ... go. We can leave now.”

“No,” Henry says, nearly before Alex has finished speaking. “No. It’s ... you planned this, and it’s thoughtful. I forget sometimes, though, how others admire him for what he pretended to be.” He pauses. “I admire him for who he was, and what he wanted for me.”

“Tell me?”

And Henry does, as they walk through the room. He tells Alex stories of when he was young and Arthur would take him and Bea and Phillip to set—Henry’s too young to have been there for Arthur’s Bond years, but the man’s career had lasted until he fell ill. He speaks of the holidays they would go on, the whole family, and how simple life felt then. His father truly was his hero, and Alex can hear the admiration and desire to live up to what Arthur would have wanted from him in every word from Henry’s mouth. 

His voice breaks before he can relay how he felt when his father died, and Alex doesn’t press. He can’t imagine how hard it must be, to lose a parent like that.

When Henry’s talked out, they stand in front of a picture of his father, and Alex just says, “thank you.”

Henry merely smiles sadly back.

Over dinner—at one of the best Mexican restaurants Alex has managed to find in New York—he repays Henry’s gift. He talks about growing up in Texas. The food, the trips, anything he thinks of to fill the time. Henry is still a bit raw-looking from the museum, and Alex has never had any trouble talking about himself, so it serves both of them well. Henry does ask a few questions, but mostly lets Alex talk, and his shoulders relax little by little as they share bowls of caldillo and tamales. It’s probably as open as Alex as ever let himself be with, well, _anyone_.

It’s late by the time they take an uber back to the apartment, and they’re walking close together up the steps. They’re both content in the quiet, and by the time they get inside, Henry just smiles and wishes Alex a good night before going up to bed.

_It’s just hanging out._

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
July 30, 2020, 11:57 AM ****  
  
  
  
[attached image: a poster announcing a live jazz concert] |   
  
  
You interested? |   
  
  
| jazz, huh?  
  
  
I’ve already got the tickets, so say yes? |   
  
  
| you drive a hard bargain  
  
  
| yeah, sure  
  
  
| could be fun  
  
  
I’ll get dinner this time, before the concert. |   
  
  
| great! also you need to order more of those chips again.  
  
  
Again?! Fucking Christ, how have you not died of sodium overdose? |   
  
  
| can’t die on you sweetheart. who’d suffer bake off with you if not me?  
  
  
David, of course. |   
  
  
| replaced by the dog? harsh.  
  
  
At least he’s quiet. |   
  
  
  
_It’s still not a date._

Henry and he are friends. Good friends, sure, but they’re not dating. Even if they do eat together most nights and help each other out when they need a second opinion from an outside party. Alex has even been going to the shelter with Henry, too, but it’s to help the kids—not because he likes the fond look in Henry’s eyes when he’s there to help out.

They’ve been shopping together, too, but that’s just because it’s easier to guarantee they don’t have too much milk and too little rice. And if Henry’s eyes light up when he spots some weird Welsh cheese in a little shop, well, it doesn’t mean anything that Alex slips a chunk into the cart.

That doesn’t make any of it matter. They’re roommates, and Alex refuses to think about how many pieces of fan fiction he’s read with that exact premise.

So instead, he just ... dresses nice but casually, for dinner and the show, that Henry invited him to, out of nowhere, just a week after their first not-a-date. He makes sure David’s taken care of, and tries to relax until Henry’s ready to go. He hates how his stomach is fluttery; he’s got no reason to be nervous to hang out with his friend.

Henry smiles wide, though, when he comes downstairs and sees Alex. “You look great,” he says, and Alex blushes.

“You, too. And, uh, thanks for inviting me,” he replies, letting Henry take the lead. He’d planned the night, after all, and Alex is interested to see what he’s picked out for dinner.

“It’s my pleasure. I thought we could try an English pub for dinner,” Henry offers. “You’ve introduced me to Mexican food, so it’s only fair I return the favor.”

Alex snorts. “Doesn’t that imply y’all have food that tastes good?” he jokes, and Henry flips him off before leaving the apartment.

But the food is really good, and Henry insists Alex try some of the weirdest-named shit, like what the hell is white pudding and why does Henry look so smug about it? It’s tasty, though, and that seems to appease Henry. As usual for them, conversation flows easily through the meal, with Henry telling Alex about different places he’d gone over his gap year, and Alex nearly pisses himself when Henry tells him about the time he ended up the unwilling winner of a Mongolian yak love triangle.

“She was a lovely yak, but honestly I think that bull could do far more for her than I,” Henry finishes, unable to keep a straight face, and Alex is crying.

“Did—shit, did she finally realize that?” Alex gasps, wiping his eyes.

Henry chuckled. “Before I left, she did have a calf, and I wasn’t too upset by her dismissal.”

“The Prince of Wales, a deadbeat dad,” Alex jokes, and Henry actually snorts from the laugh shocked out of him.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
August 10, 2020, 6:42 PM ****  
  
  
  
How are you holding up?  |   
  
  
| i’m not  
  
  
| i’ve schmoozed dozens of delegates  
  
  
| canvassed the hell out of as many districts as possible  
  
  
| written dozens of lists of how to better relate to the public and what issues need more press  
  
  
| but it all comes down to this  
  
  
Relax |   
  
  
Your mother is obviously the most competent and popular candidate. |   
  
  
| you’re just saying that because you’ve never had to rely on votes to rule a country  
  
  
True, but also, I’m right. Your mother is going to take the nomination and then she’ll win the presidency. |   
  
  
| maybe  
  
  
How long until they announce officially? |   
  
  
| about an hour? i think  
  
  
| i’ve been drinking  
  
  
| june’s been rewriting mom’s acceptance speech thing  
  
  
She’s going to get it |   
  
  
Isn’t this just a formality? |   
  
  
| yes but what if they choose another old white guy instead?  
  
  
They won’t |   
  
  
Look at how much the last old white guy buggered everything up |   
  
  
| i guess  
  
  
Why would they choose anyone else? |   
  
  
| because america?  
  
  
| i just want everything to go right  
  
  
| to be better  
  
  
It will be, but you won’t get to see it if you drink yourself to death. |   
  
  
Go get something to eat. For David’s sake, if not your own.  |   
  
  
[attached image: David, wearing a blue harness with a “Claremont 2020” button pinned to it] |   
  
  
| well with support like that  
  
  
Go. Eat. And I’ll text you congratulations as soon as it’s official. |   
  
  
| no promises  
  
  
| but thanks  
  
  
  
Alex is a complete wreck. He’s been smiling so long his cheeks hurt, shaken so many hands it’s a wonder his arm’s not fallen off yet. Years of work and preparation and long-term planning all come down to this moment—either the Democratic nominee for 2020 is Ellen Claremont, or ... or it was all for nothing. She’ll still be the Lometa Longshot, still be a Texas senator, but it’s not the same as running for president—as _being_ president.

June’s been busy running around and helping their mother tweak her acceptance speech while Alex is playing nice with some of the older Democrats who tend to stray from their party’s platform a little too often for his liking. In his defense, he hasn’t said a word all week about anyone’s voting discrepancies. Nora’s been pacing around as well, though she looks way more put together than Alex could hope to. She’s practically calm, but she does stop every now and then to check on him.

“Breathe, Alex. There’s no reason to worry. Your mom’s _got_ this,” she says, kissing his cheek. Alex nods, trying to convince himself of Nora’s words. “And then you can go call your boyfriend to celebrate.”

All thoughts in Alex’s head screech to a halt. “My—my what?” he asks, eyes wide as he looks at her.

“Oh, sorry, have you like, not made it official yet? I keep jumping ahead here.” 

Alex just stares at her for another minute before everything starts coming back online. “He’s a friend—”

“That you wanna bone.”

“—and a roommate. That’s it!”

“You’ve been going on loads of dates though.”

“I—” _They weren’t dates._

“Does he know you still think you’re straight?”

“I don’t—oh, my God, Nora, can we not do this tonight?!” Alex begs, and he must sound really desperate, because Nora holds up her hands and nods.

“Okay, okay, calm down! We’ll have this conversation later.”

Alex absolutely does _not_ want to have the conversation later, but Nora’s like a dog with a bone. She won’t let this go. But right now, he’s got far more important things to worry about, like his mother’s hopefully impending nomination.

There’s too much in Alex’s head. 

He needs another drink.  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
August 10, 2020, 7:31 PM ****  
  
  
  
Say it |   
  
  
| say what?  
  
  
That I was right |   
  
  
| not gonna say it  
  
  
But I was |   
  
  
Tell your mother congrats from me |   
  
  
[attached video: David howling at the television as Ellen is announced as president, tail wagging wildly] |   
  
  
David’s happy too |   
  
  
He misses you |   
  
  
| i’ll be home soon  
  
  
| a few days or so  
  
  
| mom wants to go home and celebrate  
  
  
| plus there’s interviews and stuff  
  
  
Just let me know and I’ll make sure to plan something special for us to celebrate your impending shot directly into Congress |   
  
  
Have you eaten yet? |   
  
  
| no  
  
  
Go eat. There must be pizza somewhere |   
  
  
| mother hen  
  
  
Your rent is my sole income  |   
  
  
I’ve got to protect my assets |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read so far! I really hope this is living up to your expectations; this is very obviously my first fic in this fandom and so there's extra nerves, haha. 
> 
> You guys are the best!

Alex is greeted with an elated hug the second he opens the door to the apartment, and it’s not like it’s hard to hug Henry back.

“I knew she’d get it,” Henry whispers as he pulls away, and Alex just smiles. “You spent too many nights emailing and canvassing and worrying about her numbers for any other outcome.”

“I mean, it’s just that I hate what America’s turning into, and my mom, she’s going to be great,” Alex says, keenly aware of the way he still feels Henry’s arms around him.

“Are you tired? I can fix dinner,” Henry offers. “Go unpack and I’ll start on something.”

“Another tasteless British delicacy?” Alex shoots back with a teasing grin.

“Arsehole.”

Alex winks, but does as Henry ordered. He knows the real work will start soon, now that his mom’s the official Democratic candidate. He’ll be out trying to garner votes, traveling the country with her and wherever she sends him, but for tonight, for a few nights, he’ll just try to relax. One hurdle down.

Dinner smells great, when Alex finally rejoins Henry. It looks like he’s bastardizing chimichangas, but it’s kind of endearing to see him try to fry up burritos. “I know you must have had better when you were back home,” Henry says, “but I wanted to try.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Alex replies, and he means it, reaching out to squeeze Henry’s arm. “What can I do?”

“No, no, I’ve got everything under control,” Henry says, which is a dirty lie, since it’s clear he has no idea how to fry up anything that isn’t a fish stick. It’s almost painful to watch. Alex steps in to take over for him, dropping them in and fishing them out of the oil as they finish cooking.

“I want to help. What kind of roommate would I be if I let you ruin dinner?” Alex teases, and Henry shrugs.

“It’s supposed to be a celebratory dinner. You don’t cook your own celebratory meals,” Henry replies, and then, “but thanks, love.”

Wait, _love_?! Alex freezes for a moment, but doesn’t let it get to him. He can’t focus on that. Henry’s always using nicknames with people. It doesn’t mean anything.

“Hey, any time. I couldn’t watch you let those chimichangas suffer anymore,” Alex says, and soon dinner is plated, two bottles of beer on the table and David getting his own version of their own meal. “Fuck, he still eats better than I do most of the time.”

“You need to eat better, then,” Henry says, and once they’re settled at the table and eating, he goes on. “Tell me everything. I only know what I could catch on the news.”

And Alex tells Henry everything about the convention and all the people he saw—running into Raf again, and he hasn’t seen him since moving to New York for school, but if— _when_ his mom wins, he’ll have an excuse to go down to DC more often to bug him. “He’s the kind of senator I want to be.”

“You will be,” Henry says, and there’s enough conviction in his voice that Alex doesn’t doubt him. He smiles shyly across the table and launches back into his retelling of the convention before sidling into spending the time after with his family.

“—and maybe sometime you can come out to Texas with us. If you can take time away. We could take David. I bet he’d love the lake,” Alex finishes.

“I bet he would,” Henry agrees softly.

Alex doesn’t think about what it means that he wants Henry to meet his folks.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**   
August 28, 2020, 9:33 AM ****  
  
  
  
I know it’s last minute but |   
  
  
[attached image: a street fair packed with people] |   
  
  
There’s a cannoli eating contest. I want to see you go for it. |   
  
  
| what if i said i was busy?  
  
  
Are you? |   
  
  
| irrelevant  
  
  
Come, you insufferable prick |   
  
  
Please come? |   
  
  
| ugh. fine  
  
  
| i’ll be right there  
  
  
| where are you  
  
  
[attached: Share My Location data] |   
  
  
| be there in 10  
  
  
| no cannoli eating contest, though  
  
  
| i have some pride  
  
  
Spoilsport |   
  
  
  
It’s not hard to spot Henry, even among the crowds on Mulberry Street. He’s stupidly tall, and the sun’s glinting off that sandy-blond hair, and his eyes light up when he spots Alex. Alex waves, heading right for Henry, greeting him with a half-hug.

“So you dragged me out of the apartment for this, huh?” Alex gripes, but Henry just squeezes a bit tighter as they walk.

“I thought you might enjoy some fresh air instead of staying cooped up in your room,” Henry says lightly, showing Alex a few booths he’s already peeked at and found things he thought Alex would like.

Henry ... actually does know Alex’s taste, he has to admit. Henry’s found a few trinkets Alex actually would like, and they argue over which paintings to buy for display in the living room. It’s crazy domestic. They buy meatball subs and tiramisu, and Alex even splits a cannoli with his roommate. Henry wipes a bit of mascarpone from the side of Alex’s mouth and sucks it off his finger. That’s a little less domestic, a little more romantic, though Alex doesn’t mind.

But ... Nora’s words are there, the whole time.

Henry has been treating him differently. More tenderly. More touchy-feely. Soft smiles for the past month, and just … being in the same room. Not that Alex has tried hard to avoid Henry, but he’s lost count of the times both of them have been in the living room, working, watching TV, playing with David. Alex can tell when Henry’s having a bad day, and knows the set of his shoulders after he’s had to call his brother, and he knows how to make the man’s tea when he’s had a rough day. Henry has taken to bringing home helados instead of drumsticks, knowing that Alex prefers them to any other ice cream from the shop, and he has a habit of knowing exactly when Alex needs comfort in the form of taquitos in the bath—though he still won’t clean the lettuce from the drain.

Holy shit.

Maybe they _are_ boyfriends?

Alex looks up at Henry, eyes wide, overwhelmed by the revelation. The only trouble is, he doesn’t know if Henry feels the same, or if he’s completely misreading the situation. Because that’s a thing that’s ... maybe happened a few times in Alex’s life, if he’s honest. He’s only just recently realized that messing around with Liam might’ve been a lot more than “bros being bros,” and that most boys probably don’t jerk their bros off while watching porn together.

Henry glances back at him and smiles, nudging Alex to another booth, this one with some jewelry. Alex’s heart jumps. 

“I wanted to get something for Bea,” Henry explains. “Help me pick something out?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Alex says. Is he disappointed? He’s not sure. But Henry doesn’t seem to notice, picking up silver- and gold-toned pieces, humming over whether Bea would appreciate any of them, this ring or that bracelet, or what about those earrings? Alex helps as best he can, but he’s never met Henry’s sister so he feels a little useless. 

When Henry pays, he also points out a bangle similar to the one he’s picked out and hands it to Alex, adding it to his tab without a discussion. “For June,” he says, and Alex does smile at that.

“She’ll love it,” he murmurs. “I’ll give it to her the next time I see her.” Probably not until election night, but Alex likes that Henry’s thinking of his family.

\--

Reasons why telling Henry that Alex likes him is an absolutely shitty idea:

One. Henry could say he doesn’t feel the same.

Two. He could kick Alex out of the apartment.

Three. He’d definitely never let Alex see David again.

Four. And their movie nights would be a thing of the past.

Five. Alex doesn’t know where to buy those chips and it would be super awkward to ask Henry for them after that sort of split.

Six. 

...

He could feel the same.

\--

“You know, we don’t do Halloween in England, not like this,” Henry says, frowning.

“Yeah, but you’re here now, so it’s time you learn our traditions.”

“Fine, but we’re doing Guy Fawkes Day my way.”

Alex waves a hand dismissively, scrolling through pages of Halloween decorations they can order and have delivered. “Are you a bat guy or a skeleton man?”

“I’m sure I have no idea. If you’re going to desecrate the flat with all that, can you at least make it tasteful?”

“No can do, vato. This place needs to look like a vampire threw up after fucking a pumpkin!” Henry looks mildly nauseated. “Don’t give me that look! You’ll have fun! Look, we’re not even having a real _party_. It’s just us and like five people! You can get fucked up and nobody will care!”

“You are a plague unto my life.” But he’s not fighting it, and Alex orders more decorations.

“Good! Put your rage into carving a jack o’lantern!”

Henry groans dramatically, but just leaves the room.

Alex counts his win and hits “Place Order.”  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**   
October 20, 2020, 3:23 PM ****  
  
  
  
Have you finished the desecration of my home yet? |   
  
  
| my home too, sweetheart, and it’s not a desecration  
  
  
| but yes, everything’s up  
  
  
| [attached image: David dressed up as Ziggy Stardust]  
  
  
| look! he’s his namesake!  
  
  
| you wouldn’t deny david this, would you?  
  
  
Oh, fuck me, you’re not expecting to put me in a costume, are you?! |   
  
  
| obviously  
  
  
| don’t worry it’s tasteful  
  
  
| [attached image: screenshot of a sexy Roman gladiator costume, bare-chested with a too-short leather skirt]  
  
  
| see?  
  
  
I’ll make your death look like an accident. |   
  
  
| autoerotic asphyxiation?  
  
  
Toilet seat heart attack. |   
  
  
| not even something personal? i thought you loved me, henry!  
  
  
My desire for revenge will supersede any and all other feelings I might harbour. |   
  
  
| so you’ll take me down like elvis? couldn’t you choose someone latino for me to emulate? we’ve had embarrassing deaths too  
  
  
Like what? |   
  
  
| ernesto de la cruz died when a giant bell fell on him  
  
  
I hardly think Coco is an accurate representation of how the majority of Mexican people perish. |   
  
  
| you’d be surprised  
  
  
Toilet seat suffocation by way of choking on a hunk of chorizo |   
  
  
| oh my god i hate you asshole  
  
  
  
\--

Alex smiles, stepping back to look at the effect of his Halloween display. He’s mixed it with his Dia de Los Muertos traditions, with a small altar tucked off to the side in the living room, with pictures of some of his relatives framed on the shelf. His dad had always ensured everyone was displayed, but Alex was never so strict on who he put up after his folks divorced. Just his grandparents, mostly, and a few older cousins he barely remembers except that they’d sneak him sweets when the family visited, but this year, he’s put out one more picture, for Henry.

He hopes it’s not overstepping anything to include Arthur up there, his photo framed by marigolds and lit by candles. It’s one he’s found online, an old picture of Arthur before he was famous. He’s smiling and happy, and looking at it, Alex is able to see Henry, older, freer. The same sandy hair, the same slope to his shoulders when he’s relaxed. 

Alex hums, touching the picture frame gently. “Your son grew up to be amazing. You’d be proud of him,” he whispers.

When Henry gets home, Alex explains why he put Arthur up there. “... and we can take him down, if you don’t want him there.”

“No,” Henry hurries to say, his voice tight. “No, it’s perfect.” He hugs Alex tight, and Alex pretends not to feel the slight shake in Henry’s shoulders and just holds the man, gently rubbing his back.

“Thank you,” Henry murmurs when he finally pulls away, clearing his throat. His eyes are red-rimmed. 

“Let’s get dinner, yeah? You want curry?” Alex squeezes Henry’s shoulder gently.

Henry nods, and Alex feels the moment settle in his chest, warm and comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, folks! <3  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**November 5, 2020, 9:46 AM**  
  
  
  
You’re still coming home today, right? |   
  
  
| yeah  
  
  
| in dc now  
  
  
| having brunch with everyone and then driving up  
  
  
| [attached image: a selfie of Alex, the rest of his family and Nora’s behind him at a table, all smiling and waving for Henry]  
  
  
Congrats again to your mum! |   
  
  
Unofficially, of course. |   
  
  
| yeah, yeah  
  
  
| no political statements, blah, blah, blah  
  
  
| but thanks  
  
  
| mom appreciates it  
  
  
| bet she’ll invite you for thanksgiving this year if you want  
  
  
We’ll see. I appreciate the thought, even if it doesn’t pan out. |   
  
  
I’ll see you in a few hours. |   
  
  
| send me a picture of david first  
  
  
[attached image: David curled up on his bed in the kitchen, asleep] |   
  
  
| excellent. tell him i love him  
  
  
Tell him yourself when you get home. |   
  
  
See you soon, love.  |   
  
  
  
There’s that word again. That nickname. Alex’s heart skips a beat.

He _can’t_ be misreading this hard, can he? Henry’s got to feel something.

Fuck. Alex is going to have to figure this out. Months of second-guessing himself are already behind him and there’s a part of him that just can’t handle more of the same.

He … oh hell, fine, yes, he _likes_ Henry. He doesn’t know if Henry likes him for real, or if he’s just being nice. It’s not like he’s ever suggested he’s anything but straight, though Alex definitely doesn’t think it’s his place to force Henry to come out—if he even has a reason to.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard,” June says, nudging Alex’s side. “What’s got you sad?”

“Probably Henry,” Nora speaks up. “Alex is stupid over him and still won’t admit it.”

“What—no, I—why are you like that?!” Alex protests, glancing at his parents. They don’t know he’s been questioning his identity, and he’s not sure he’s ready for them to know, even if he does tell his sister. Which he shouldn’t _have_ to, because it’s nobody’s goddamn business but who he wants to tell, and he doesn’t want to tell anyone. He knows June will be supportive; that’s not the issue. He’s not sure what the issue really is, except that he doesn’t want to listen to her teasing him where other people can hear right now.

“He’s avoided talking about it every time I’ve tried to bring it up since the DNC,” Nora adds. “And before, mostly.”

“No—just—not with Mom right there,” Alex hisses. “Please?”

“We’ve got three hours in the car after this. I want to know everything,” Nora bargains.

“Shit—fine,” Alex replies, scowling. “I suppose you’re coming too?” he asks his sister.

June sips her water. “Of course I am. I need to know all about my baby brother’s love life, and this is easier than having Nora recap it later.”

“I hate you both.”

\--

The ride home is ... uncomfortable, to put it mildly. Alex is grilled by both girls, and while a part of him is relieved to admit that he maybe possibly sort of likes Henry as more than just a roommate or landlord or friend, a much larger part does _not_ want to talk to his sister about his nonexistent love life. He’s never even kissed Henry, though he wants to.

“No, June, I don’t need your help with this!” Alex says, flipping her off. “I’ll figure it out myself. If I fuck it up I lose a lot, you know?”

Nora snorts. “Well, Henry’s totally gay, and super into you, so I don’t get why you’re so anxious over it.”

“He told you that?”

“No, but it’s kind of obvious, isn’t it?”

Alex whimpers. It can’t be that obvious; he’s been questioning the truth of it for months!

“Look, just talk to him. At least so you’re clear about everything.”

“How about you stop meddling?” Alex says. “I’ve told you what you want, so let me sort through my own shit.”

“Men!” Nora groans, hands thrown in the air. “No emotional depth.”

“No, now leave it alone,” Alex says, and sulks a bit.

\--

Reasons to tell Henry how he feels:

One. He might feel the same.

\--

Henry hugs him as soon as he’s inside, only letting him go to greet David.

“I knew your mother would win,” he says, and Alex grins. “I am glad you’re home, though. And you made it in time for Bonfire Night. And before you say anything, it’s just the three of us,” Henry says. “I figured you would be tired of people after the past week.”

“You figured right,” Alex says, and there’s that feeling again, that little flutter in his stomach whenever Henry does something sweet for him.

“I know it’s early, but come up to the deck. I decorated, mostly for you, since you love putting up cheap shit,” Henry jokes.

Oh, shit. Alex is pretty much helpless now. Henry is doing all these sweet things for him; it can’t be for no reason, right? Nora’s got to be right.

But Alex tries not to think of that. It’s not the time to be uncomfortable around his friend. “Let’s see what you can accomplish without servants and me doing all the heavy lifting.”

But the deck is beautiful, with fairy lights and a fire pit to complement the grill Alex had installed for the 4th of July. It’s comfortable, and there are blankets piled on the lounger for them. And as it gets a little darker, Henry lights the fire, explaining all about Guy Fawkes and why he’s remembered, and Alex just—

He kisses him. They’re sitting close together, roasting marshmallows and sausages over the fire, and Alex can’t help it. He can’t take the not knowing. He leans over, mashing their mouths together inelegantly, more concerned with getting it over with than impressing Henry with his skill.

Henry’s only frozen for a moment before he kisses back, and then long fingers are in Alex’s hair, holding him still as Henry devours him. It feels right. Like something Alex didn’t know he’d been missing. 

“What brought that on?” Henry asks softly as they part. Alex can feel Henry’s breath against his mouth, and it’s hard not to just lean back in, melt back into the kiss. 

“Um. I wanted to?” That isn’t supposed to be a question, but Alex’s brain and the rest of him clearly aren’t communicating very well tonight. “Sorry.”

“Why would you be sorry about that?” Henry asks, and this time he pulls back further. “I didn’t stop you, did I?”

“You wanted it?”

Henry scoffs. “Of course I did! We’ve been dating for months. Haven’t we?”

“So they were dates?”

“Yes?”

“Huh.” 

“Was I alone in that assumption?” Henry sounds nervous, and Alex shakes his head.

“No! I mean—no, you’re fine. Just working through something.” Alex has spent so much time trying to convince himself what a bad idea this is that now, it being so tantalizingly close to the truth, he’s at a loss. “Can you kiss me again?”

Henry touches Alex’s cheek, those pretty blue eyes searching his face for a moment. He must see what he wants because he leans back in and gently kisses Alex again, as if Alex is going to break if he presses deeper, and Alex thinks he might break, actually. He feels fragile, but Henry is _cherishing_ him.

So. Henry likes him back. Also, Henry is an excellent kisser. 

“Did that help?”

Alex nods. “Yeah.”

“Because if you need another, I’ll be glad to oblige,” Henry jokes, and Alex smiles.

“Thanks, but I’m good.” It’s true. He’ll second-guess the past few months as soon as he goes to bed, poring over every interaction he and Henry have ever had to analyze exactly when this dating this started and how it progressed, but ... yeah, he’s good.

Henry slips an arm around Alex’s shoulders, and they sit there by the bonfire a while longer, and it feels ... kind of right. Not awkward, anyway, though Alex thinks his thinking that is probably _making_ it awkward.

One. Henry’s so warm.

Two. He smells like fresh grass and clean linens and cologne.

Three. They’re dating, holy shit.

Four. He should just enjoy this for what it is. He can overthink later.

And Alex listens to himself for once, closing his eyes, resting his head on Henry’s shoulder until eventually Henry nudges him that they should go in to bed. Alex nods, and he even lets Henry hold his hand for the walk down the stairs.

\--

Reasons why dating Henry is a fucking awful idea:

One. Alex’s mom is the president-elect, and only just, at that. What would the American people say if they knew the family harbored a bisexual FSOTUS?

Two. Henry’s a prince. A literal, actual _prince_. Can princes even be gay? Is that, like, a thing that ever happens?

Three. What is this going to do for his political career? Would he be allowed to work in American politics if he were with the prince of another country? Is that something you can even research?

Four. Nora is never going to let him live this down.

Five. What is this going to do to their living situation? Will it make things awkward?

Six. What if it doesn’t work out?

Seven. What if it _does_ work out?

Eight. He’s so fucked.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**November 10, 2020, 5:38 PM**  
  
  
  
What time does your study group end? |   
  
  
| 7  
  
  
Want to go out for dinner? |   
  
  
| not tonight  
  
  
| i’m gonna be beat after this  
  
  
| send help and coffee  
  
  
I will not feed your caffeine addiction. |   
  
  
Your heart is going to explode before long. |   
  
  
| [attached image: a poorly-framed shot of the rest of Alex’s study group, clearly arguing about something]  
  
  
| help  
  
  
| please  
  
  
| don’t you love me?  
  
  
| henry  
  
  
Only if you tell me what this Jeremy Kyle-esque spat is about |   
  
  
| i hope you die  
  
  
| it’s about whether or not a fucking fb like counts as contact re: restraining orders  
  
  
Do they? |   
  
  
| that’s what they’re arguing about  
  
  
Jesus |   
  
  
I’ll bring you coffee |   
  
  
| [kissy emoji]  
  
  
[thumbs-up emoji] |   
  
  
| good thing i don’t have a restraining order against you  
  
  
  
\--

“Okay, do I have everything?” Alex asks himself, double-checking he’s got everything he needs to go home for the weekend. Sure, he’s got underwear back in Texas, but he doesn’t want to be uncomfortable for Thanksgiving with the extended family, and the last in Texas for at least four years, and honestly he’s probably eaten enough bags of Henry’s chips that those ones just won’t fit quite right anymore.

“It’s four days. I’m sure if you need anything you’ll survive,” Henry replies. “We’ll even have time for breakfast before you head to the airport, so we can go over your list for the thousandth time in the morning.”

Alex scoffs. “We won’t go over it a _thousand_ times.” He pauses. “Maybe five hundred,” he concedes, and Henry shakes his head fondly, tugging Alex closer for a quick kiss.

“Oh, I do have one question for you: are you ever going to explain that turkey thing? I’ve been wondering what you meant by that since April!” he asks, shocking a laugh from Alex.

“Oh, uh, well, it’s kind of dumb,” Alex demurs, but he’s actually not too upset about the story. “See, Mom’s been in Congress for ages, and so we always did gimmicky politician things to keep her—and the rest of us—endeared by the people and the media. You know that game, right? So one year, she got it in her head to pardon some turkeys for Thanksgiving, and I was twelve and had just learned about budget deficits.” 

“So how does that translate to ... turkey-wrangling?”

“Did you know that the turkeys that get pardoned—at least, by the president—get five-star accommodations the night before they’re sent off to live their feathery little lives on a farm upstate—an _actual_ farm, not like the one you lie to your kids about when their goldfish dies? ‘Cause I sure as hell didn’t know that. And I threw a fit until Mom … well, she agreed with me.”

“That, I can believe.”

“No, you don’t get it—she put their cages in my bedroom and I had to babysit them all night. Bloodthirsty, evil bastards. Their beady eyes watched my every move. Their beaks wanted my blood, and every god-forsaken gobble heralded my demise. Turkeys are descended from dinosaurs, you know, and I didn’t sleep a wink, sure they were going to Jurassic Park my brown ass.”

Henry is silent, but Alex can see he’s holding back his laughter.

“Fuck you, go on and laugh at me.”

Henry snorts, hand covering his mouth as soon as the sound is out. “Please tell me there’s pictures.”

“I really hate you, Wales.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but only because it has such a lovely end bit. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate, and Happy Holidays to the rest of you! <3
> 
> Also, for real, if you've got any prompts for these idiots, please hit me up! I want to write more! I can't promise 35k words for everything, but ... I wanna write!  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**November 18, 2020, 2:21 PM**  
  
  
  
How many cousins are you up to now? |   
  
  
| i think there’s like 20? i’ve lost count.  
  
  
Jesus Christ. Are you holding up okay? |   
  
  
| i’m sharing my room with 5 teenage boys  
  
  
| what do you think  
  
  
Can’t you book a hotel room for yourself? |   
  
  
| mom’d kill me  
  
  
| and it’s kind of nice to see everyone  
  
  
| could do without all the adults asking when i’m getting married though  
  
  
| am i dating anyone?  
  
  
| where are the grandkids i was supposed to give them?  
  
  
| did i know some girl they know down in mexico is single again and i’d love her so i should go visit them before she’s snatched up so they can have good catholic grandbabies to raise   
  
  
Well, that, at least, I can relate to. Heir and the spare, and if Philip has a heart attack, I’m supposed to be next in line. |   
  
  
Rather hard to have children, too, without the intention to marry a girl. |   
  
  
| ha, true  
  
  
| but they don’t know i’m not straight so they just keep asking  
  
  
| my answer isn’t going to change in the 10 minutes since the last time they asked!  
  
  
Ouch |   
  
  
Well, stay strong |   
  
  
It’s only a few more days |   
  
  
| send me pics of you and david  
  
  
Bossy |   
  
  
[attached image: Henry and David on a walk in the park] |   
  
  
He misses you, as do I |   
  
  
| next year, sweetheart, i’ll invite you  
  
  
| assuming i come out to my folks by then  
  
  
I would never force you to come out |   
  
  
| i know  
  
  
| i’m not sure i’m going to yet anyway  
  
  
| june knows but it’s different when it’s my parents  
  
  
I’m well aware. I haven’t told my family, either. Bea knows, and I’m certain my grandmother at least suspects, but I haven’t said anything |   
  
  
| pretty sure the queen knowing anything about what my dick likes would shut it down forever  
  
  
Thanks for that image, prick |   
  
  
Now mine’s shut down forever |   
  
  
| sorry not sorry  
  
  
| i’ll make it up to you later  
  
  
Are you hiding from your family? |   
  
  
| of course  
  
  
| [attached image: selfie of Alex, hiding in the bathroom]  
  
  
Go spend time with your family |   
  
  
Smile and suffer for a little bit, and then you’ll come home to me and David and we’ll make you feel better |   
  
  
| kinky  
  
  
Alex, go. |   
  
  
| fine  
  
  
| but the next aunt to ask about my girlfriend is “accidentally” getting my drink spilled on her lap  
  
  
Fair |   
  
  
Now go, love |   
  
  
| k  
  
  
| miss you  
  
  
  
Alex smiles down at his phone, then sticks it back in his pocket to rejoin his relatives. Henry’s right; it’s just a few days of chaos and then he’s back home.

He’s still not sure if he’s going to tell his parents yet, though. He doesn’t think they’ll mind, but there have been a few times where Alex has misjudged their reactions. But if he’s going to, maybe it would be best to do it when he can make a break for it should things go south. 

“Talking to your girlfriend?” Johnny says, a wide smile on his face as he passes by Alex in the hallway to go grab something from his bag.

Alex rolls his eyes. “No,” he replies simply. He’s getting tired of the implications everyone keeps making about him, that he’ll find the right girl. 

Because maybe it won’t be a girl.

Maybe it already isn’t.

\--

Reasons to tell everyone he’s bi:

One. It’s honest.

Two. He’d really like to invite his significant other to holidays in the future, no matter their gender.

\--

Reasons not to tell everyone he’s bi:

One. It’s not just him that’s affected by it. If they ask who it is, he can’t say.

Two. Too many Catholics are present to be okay with his lack of heterosexuality and it will certainly cause a fight.

Three. He doesn’t even know how his parents will respond and is it worth the stress to tell them while they’re hosting everyone?

Four. What happens if and when he and Henry break up? What if he does marry a girl in the end? Then he’s just stressed everyone out for nothing.

Five. He’s pretty sure at least five relatives will stuff rosaries in his pack and he doesn’t need do say that many Hail Marys for his soul.

Six. It’ll definitely ruin the holiday to say anything.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**November 21, 2020, 6:43 PM**  
  
  
  
| if i come home early can you be sure to have some of those chips and also bake off ready?  
  
  
What happened?! |   
  
  
| i sorta told everyone  
  
  
| about me  
  
  
Well, that’s good? |   
  
  
| at dinner  
  
  
Oh. Shit. |   
  
  
| basically  
  
  
| tia gabriela was going on about how manny just got married and his wife’s already pregnant  
  
  
| and june has evan and he’s here so they’re all asking her about the wedding that isn’t even a thing because june doesn’t want to get married yet  
  
  
| and then there’s me  
  
  
And you couldn’t just deflect the topic? |   
  
  
| not after days of listening to the same heteronormative crap  
  
  
| she turned to me and  
  
  
| i said that i didn’t have a gf  
  
  
| or want one  
  
  
| that my boyfriend would take issue with it  
  
  
| and i wasn’t going to have grandkids anytime soon if ever  
  
  
Shit. How’d they react? |   
  
  
| silence  
  
  
| pretty sure nobody even breathed  
  
  
| so i just got up and went to my room  
  
  
| might’ve caused a few heart attacks  
  
  
| and here we are  
  
  
Are you okay? |   
  
  
Do you need me to call you? |   
  
  
| no  
  
  
| thx though  
  
  
| just thinking of packing up and coming home early  
  
  
Is that wise? |   
  
  
What does your mother think of that? |   
  
  
| dunno  
  
  
| fucked up dinner and texted you  
  
  
| a bit scared she’ll come talk to me  
  
  
She loves you. If and when she does come to you, she’ll tell you she loves you and fuck what the rest of the family thinks about it. About you. |   
  
  
| you’re pretty confident of that  
  
  
| i could use some of that confidence  
  
  
If it doesn’t go well I’ll pick you up at the airport when you land. |   
  
  
  
Alex smiles down at his phone. Henry always knows what to say, it seems, and it makes Alex’s heart skip a beat every time.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
| sorry i didn’t invite you this year  
  
  
| i wanted to  
  
  
It’s okay, love. |   
  
  
Honestly, it’s probably for the best. |   
  
  
| i chickened out  
  
  
| i’m not ashamed of you  
  
  
You don’t have to explain it. |   
  
  
I know. |   
  
  
| [smiley emoji] [heart emoji]  
  
  
  
\--

Half the family is out Christmas shopping while the rest of the family is engrossed in a movie when Ellen corners Alex in the kitchen.

“Take a walk with me?” she asks, and Alex nods as she hands over his coat. He knows what this is about, and he’s ... nervous. But she doesn’t look mad, so maybe it won’t be so bad.

They’re out near the lake when Ellen finally looks at him. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Alex laughs. “I mean, I sort of destroyed the family yesterday, but yeah, I’m ... okay.”

Ellen laughs as well. “After you left it was the most interesting meal we’ve ever had,” she says. “Did you know your grandmother carries prayer candles in her handbag? She pulled one out and lit it once you left the room. June and I were trying not to laugh, sweetheart. She told me you told her a few weeks ago.”

Alex smiles slightly. “I was—am—nervous? About what it’ll do for your campaign. You already barely got elected, and if it comes out ...”

“Hey—stop thinking like that. Politics or not, I’m your mother, and I want you happy. And if your happiness involves a boyfriend, then fuck it.” She grins crookedly at him, and he can’t help but respond in kind. 

“You mean that? Because I sort of actually do have one,” Alex said softly. 

“That’s wonderful, honey! Next time you’ve got a break, I’d love to meet him!” 

The thing is, Alex believes her. She’s genuinely happy for him, and that eases a lot of his worry, even knowing what he’s got to tell her next. 

“It’s Henry.” 

“Henry,” she says, “as in, your roommate.” 

“Yeah.” 

“The prince of England.” 

“Same guy.” 

Ellen is quiet for a few minutes, and Alex’s anxiety ratchets back up. He knows he’s an adult and nothing his mother says really has an impact on what he does, but he doesn’t want to disappoint her, or do anything to hurt her career. 

“I’m not going to tell you not to see him,” she says, “but you need to think carefully about this. Because of who he is, and who you’re going to be, this is going to follow you forever, no matter the outcome. Even if you break up, if it gets out, people will remember.”

Alex nods, and he gets it, but he’s stuck on the word _forever_. It’s a big word, something he’s supposed to grow into in a decade or two. He’s only 22, for fuck’s sake! What does he know of _forever_?! He thought his first girlfriend would be forever, but that was only three weeks! Even this thing with Henry, being unofficially more than a few months in, has beat out every other relationship Alex has had. Can he see them growing old together?

“And I know Texas public schools don’t have sex ed for shit, and I apologize for not covering this with you when you were younger, but you do still need to use condoms for anal—”

“Okay!” Alex cuts her off, desperately not wanting to talk about sex with his mother—especially since he and Henry haven’t done that, or even talked about if they want that! “I’ll keep that in mind.” He shoots her a pleading look to drop the topic.

“I’ll have some Planned Parenthood pamphlets sent to your apartment, sugar.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God y'all just wanna make me blush myself to death! Every comment makes me feel SO GOOD you don't even understand. Thank you so much for the support and reading and just existing! <3
> 
> Also, how appropriate would this chapter have been yesterday? Ha.

Forever.

Forever with a person.

Forever with _Henry_.

Something about that makes Alex feel weird, like the nerves he used to get before a lacrosse match. Excited and nervous and so _big_ , ready to dominate and decimate everything in his way. 

He stares out the window as he flies back home, thinking about what his mom had said. 

She’s not wrong. This is big, and it will follow him for life if it gets out. The royal family isn’t exactly known for their progressive views on sexuality, and like, he still doesn’t know if it’s legal for a prince to be openly gay. If being with Alex is enough to hurt Henry’s family life, then this needs to end.

But the idea of breaking it off with Henry isn’t appealing. Maybe it’s just infatuation, what with Henry being his first boyfriend, but it doesn’t make it any easier to think about breaking it off.

Christ, he’s going to need so many lists to figure this out.

\--  
  
**irl chaos demon**  
**December 18, 2020, 9:25 AM**  
  
  
  
| you free tomorrow  
  
  
yeah. why? |   
  
  
| i need to find henry a christmas gift still  
  
  
what and you naked in bed isn’t enough |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
[kissy emoji] |   
  
  
why are you even worrying |   
  
  
he’ll like whatever you get him |   
  
  
| yeah but i want it to be good  
  
  
| help me?  
  
  
| please?  
  
  
  
She doesn’t answer right away, and Alex groans. He’s been racking his brain for weeks and he’s running out of time. It’s Henry’s first year spending Christmas away from his family, and while he’ll spend part of it with Alex’s, the occasion calls for something special.

He doesn’t want to give Henry something meaningless, is the thing. They haven’t agreed that they’re at a point where giving stupid gifts is the norm, like his yearly “Tour of the Former G8” gift sets to Nora every Hanukkah, and her “Holidays in the G12” Christmas collection in return.

But this year, he has to get it right. He needs to do something he’ll never be able to top.

Alex takes a moment to pull up Google on his phone, searching out royal traditions, looking for any hint as to the sort of thing Henry might appreciate.

_... it’s widely believed that members of the Royal Family prefer giving one another “comparatively inexpensive or novelty gifts” ..._

Okay, so no blowing his rent money on anything crazy. That’s do-able.

_... There is a long royal tradition of separate Christmas trees for royal children to enjoy. Reports have said that each child gets their own miniature tree in their rooms ..._

Alex can find a small tree to sneak into Henry’s room, no problem. 

_... The family has a formal dinner on Christmas Eve, which often includes Norfolk shrimp, lamb and a tarte tatin or soufflé … On Christmas morning, the group eats a traditional English breakfast, which typically consists of bacon, sausages and eggs … After church, the family enjoys their main meal, a Christmas lunch. While the main course is roast turkey, the meal includes several side dishes and Christmas pudding ..._

Food! That’s what he can do. Sure, he’ll get Henry a few gifts, but he can definitely spoil his boyfriend with food. Maybe not as lavishly as the palace would give him, but Alex is fairly confident he can do up something special. 

He’ll find a British cookbook and make sure he gives Henry a taste of home. Easy.

\--  
  
**BUG**  
December 24, 2020, 2:27 PM ****  
  
  
  
| i fucked up  
  
  
| omfg i fucked up  
  
  
| bug  
  
  
| i can’t fix this  
  
  
| and it’s too late to start over  
  
  
What did you do??? |   
  
  
| i didn’t know  
  
  
Are you okay????? |   
  
  
| it’s just all those british recipes tasted so bland  
  
  
| [attached image: his and Henry’s kitchen, plates of food set out that look appetizing]  
  
  
| [attached image: spice jars full of cumin, Mexican oregano, chili powder, and cilantro]  
  
  
| i added these to the food  
  
  
| it’s all shit  
  
  
That’s it? |   
  
  
Hahahahahahaha |   
  
  
| fuck you  
  
  
| this is an emergency  
  
  
| the only things that turned out are the turkey and the tamales  
  
  
So run to the store, buy some vegetables, and just pretend that’s what you meant to do |   
  
  
| he’s never had christmas without his family before  
  
  
| i think i just ensured he’ll never want another away from there  
  
  
| he’ll be home soon  
  
  
Good luck, baby bro. |   
  
  
I can’t help you. |   
  
  
Go buy some canned vegetables and pray. |   
  
  
| when he dumps me i’m moving in with you  
  
  
[crying-laughing emoji] [thumbs up emoji] |   
  
  
  
Henry gets home about an hour later, after Alex has barely had time to run to the store and start the vegetables cooking. He figures, if he’s going to fuck up the British stuff, he’d just make a good meal. Fresh asparagus is roasting with a bit of lemon, some cayenne, and a hint of mustard, a new pan of milk gravy is simmering away. The potatoes are ready, and the tamales were already fine before Alex fucked up the rest of the meal. The turkey’s a little heavy on the spices, but it’s not bad, and …

“Merry Christmas?” Alex tries, smiling weakly at Henry. Henry is looking around the kitchen at the dishes strewn about.

“What is all this? Are we having guests?”

“No—no, it’s just us. But it’s your first year celebrating away from your family, so, uh,” Alex shrugs. “I made dinner. And there’s a tree in your room, because I read that your grandmother does that for all the kids. And we can exchange gifts tonight, if you want, too.”

Henry is silent for a minute, looking around once more.

“It’s not exactly a traditional meal,” Alex concedes. “Is it okay?”

“You did all this just for the two of us?”

Alex nods, and Henry smiles so wide as he wraps him arms around Alex. “It’s probably the most thoughtful thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“It’s nothing,” Alex says, but he hugs Henry tight, breathing in his cologne. “I’ll tell you how I fucked it up later.”

Henry laughs and kisses Alex sweetly. “You did all this for me. There’s no way you could have fucked it up that badly.”

Oh, if only Henry knew. But rather than belabor the point, Alex decides it’s better to kiss the man again. 

The meal is a beautiful mess; Henry’s a good sport about it all and thoroughly enjoys the tamales, though he had no clue how to eat them at first.

After, they clean the kitchen together and settle on the couch with David, listening to cheesy Christmas music, the strings of lights on the tree flashing their colors, the two of them enjoying each other’s company well into the night.

Alex stretches up for a gentle, sleepy kiss, sure they’ll both fall asleep there.

He’s never felt so at peace.

\--

Alex has always prided himself on throwing great parties. He and June were known for their blowouts back in Texas, and just because the location is different doesn’t mean the parties needed to be. Good music and good booze can be found anywhere, after all.

He grins over at Henry as their party begins to picks up speed around 11. It’s New Year’s Eve, and their apartment really was made for parties. Sure, it’s not that big; neither of them have any desire to host the sort of party where the cops will shut them down, but it’s big enough, with June having flown in from Texas, Nora and a few of her friends, a few of Alex’s friends from school, Pez, and some of the others from Henry’s shelter rounding out their guest list.

It doesn’t stop them drinking and dancing, of course, though they are careful in how close they get to each other. Henry’s still not out to his family, except Bea, and a scandal is the last thing anyone in the room needs right now. It’s fun, though, to let loose and blast terrible noughties music, even though Henry has never had the pleasure of getting dry-humped to Get Low before—June is quite willing to help rectify that situation, though. Alex takes a few pictures, but he’s mostly busy rubbing up on Nora and laughing at the bewildered, mildly nauseated look on Henry’s face. 

But a few minutes to midnight, Henry pulls Alex up to the roof. It’s cold, and they’re alone, everyone else staying inside where it’s warm, and they listen to their neighbors counting down eager to begin their new year.

And Henry looks down at Alex, smiling slightly. Alex swallows, his heart fluttering in his chest in anticipation. Henry is so beautiful, his eyes soft and fingertips softer against Alex’s cheek, and Alex knows it’s not quite midnight but he doesn’t want to wait even one more second before kissing the other man.

It’s every bit as perfect as their first kiss nearly two months ago, but so much more meaningful.

“I love you, Alex,” Henry whispers as they part. Alex can still feel Henry’s breath against his mouth, can still taste the cognac on his lips.

And Alex freezes. “Oh,” he says, unsure of what to do.

“It’s all right. You don’t have to say it back. I know it’s fast.”

Alex nods, and instead of answering, just leans in for another kiss. It had worked well enough last time he’d needed to understand his and Henry’s relationship, after all.

He knows he’s not ready to say it.

He doesn’t know if he feels _love_ , or if this is just infatuation, or a crush. He’s never dated a guy before, and every step of the way has felt different than with girls. Is that normal? He can’t really ask Henry about that, though, so he lets the thoughts fly around his head, hoping they’ll work themselves out before he says something stupid.

Forever.

Love.

What is he supposed to do with such big words?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry-not-sorry  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**January 15, 2021, 7:34 PM**  
  
  
  
| so i’ve been thinking  
  
  
A dangerous pastime |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
| no  
  
  
| it’s just that after mom’s inaugurated, wouldn’t it be easier on security for me to stay at the white house?  
  
  
Would it? The commute would be abhorrent, I’d think. |   
  
  
| depends on my class schedule  
  
  
| but having to split the secret service between two residences seems like a waste of taxpayer money  
  
  
I disagree, but I can’t tell you what to do. |   
  
  
Are you saying that because of what I said? |   
  
  
| what???  
  
  
| no!!  
  
  
| but i think it’s better financially for the american people here, if i get my classes only two days a week  
  
  
If you say so |   
  
  
You’re always welcome back home, though, love. |   
  
  
  
Alex is a goddamn coward.

He knows he’s running away, and he knows _Henry_ knows it, too. 

But he just needs some space to think about everything. His future, how he’ll fit into history and the legacy he plans to leave. How Henry could fit into that legacy.

And while he knows, logically, it would be a lot easier to stay so close to campus, there is an appeal to being in the thick of it, running down politicians on their voting discrepancies and putting out feelers for the best places to apply for internships. He’ll get to see Raf more often, too, and—

Oh, who the hell does he think he’s kidding?

He’s a goddamn coward and no amount of rationalization will change that fact.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**January 28, 2021, 11:21 PM**  
  
  
  
David misses you. |   
  
  
[attached image: David curled up on one of Alex’s forgotten sweatshirts] |   
  
  
I miss you, too. |   
  
  
  
\--

Henry was right.

The commute is a bitch.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**January 31, 2021, 8:58 AM**  
  
  
  
I saw the pictures of you and June in Teen Vogue. |   
  
  
That shade of blue really complements your skin. |   
  
  
If you’re free after classes, I’d love to take you to dinner some night. |   
  
  
  
Alex really misses the curry place up the street from Henry’s apartment.

Meeting him for dinner sounds entirely too good.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**February 11, 2021, 2:33 PM**  
  
  
  
If you’re free Saturday I would love to come down and take you to an early Valentine’s dinner. |   
  
  
[attached image: David with a wrapped present in front of him]  |   
  
  
We have a gift for you. |   
  
  
Please talk to me, Alex. |   
  
  
  
Alex sighs as he stares at his phone. He’s ignored every one of Henry’s messages so far, though they have come less and less often. Each message hurts more with their rarity.

But he doesn’t know what to do. He can admit he misses Henry and their apartment and David, and their weekly trips to the store, and their movie nights where they cuddle up on the couch and fight over the popcorn bowl. He misses the scent of Henry’s cologne, and debating about his homework over late night cups of coffee.

It’s been long enough now, though, that it’s embarrassing to think of messaging back after a month-long ghosting.

\--  
  
**irl chaos demon**  
**February 12, 2021, 4:22 PM**  
  
  
  
call henry and either make up or tell him you’re through |   
  
  
he’s been texting me to make sure you’re not dead |   
  
  
i am not your messenger, alexander |   
  
  
| then don’t play messenger  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe that’s harsh. If Nora’s stuck in the middle, then it’s Alex’s duty to help her out ... even at the expense of his own pride.

  
  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**February 12, 2021, 4:37 PM**  
  
  
  
| you don’t have to text nora  
  
  
I was beginning to worry. |   
  
  
| i’m fine  
  
  
| just thinking  
  
  
About us? |   
  
  
| in part  
  
  
| but leave nora out of it please  
  
  
Okay |   
  
  
But don’t go radio silent on me again, please. |   
  
  
We ARE still dating, aren’t we? |   
  
  
  
_Are_ they? He never officially broke it off. And Alex doesn’t know if he wants to break it off. But he doesn’t know if he wants to _not_ break it off. He can’t have it both ways, though. He’s pretty sure Henry won’t like being held on the line like that.

He should be honest, shouldn’t he? And hope that Henry understands.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
| i don’t know  
  
  
Oh.  |   
  
  
Okay, then. |   
  
  
  
Fuck, Alex is an asshole.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
| no  
  
  
| i just mean  
  
  
| i don’t know?  
  
  
It’s a simple question |   
  
  
| i’ll explain  
  
  
| later  
  
  
| okay?  
  
  
If you’re sure, love ... |   
  
  
  
Alex is _such_ an asshole.

He makes a note to honestly take the time to think things through, because if nothing else, Henry deserves better. And Alex doesn’t know if that’s him—or if it even _should_ be him.

\--

Reasons to break it off with Henry for good.

One. He’s still a literal, actual prince of a foreign country.

Two. Henry’s still not out at home, so is it fair to keep their relationship as a dirty little secret?

Three. This can’t be good for his mother’s career.

Four. Or his own.

Five. Henry said love.

Six. Does he love Henry?

Seven. His arguments are all the same and they haven’t convinced him one way or the other yet. That can’t be a good sign. Isn’t insanity doing the same thing and hoping for a different result?

Would it be so bad if he allowed himself to love Henry anyway?

Alex doesn’t have the answer to that. He might have to let more people into his circle of knowing, because he sure as shit isn’t going to give that kind of ammunition to his sister or Nora.

\--

Rafael Luna looks up when the packet of Skittles hit his desk, and Alex takes a seat in the open chair across the man’s desk.

“Can I ask you something ... kind of personal?”

“Would it stop you if I said no?”

Alex snorts. “Probably not,” he admits.

“Then go ahead.” Raf rips open the bag and picks out the green ones first.

“Is it hard? Being openly gay? I mean, for your career.”

Raf looks at him, long and considering, and Alex looks down at the desk. It’s less uncomfortable.

“It’d be a lot easier to find a nice girl to marry, yeah,” Raf finally says, “but I wouldn’t be happy. And if the good people of Colorado don’t want me as I am, then it’s their loss.”

Alex bites his lip, reaching for a Skittle to occupy his hands for a moment, crushing it between his fingertips. How many people wouldn’t want him as _he_ is, if they knew? Life isn’t like a happy movie where he can stand up and announce his truth to rounds of applause for bravery. Life is more likely to shout nasty words at him for it. Raf isn’t wrong, though, and Alex knows that anyone who doesn’t want him around for feeling the things he feels isn’t worth his time, but ...

“This isn’t hypothetical, is it?”

“Would the good people of this whole country be okay with—” Alex stops himself, nervous. “With me?”

Raf is silent for a long moment, humming to himself as he thinks about the answer he wants to give. “The world is changing,” he finally rationalizes. “Yeah, it might cause a problem with the homophobic bastards, but you get your degree, you run for Congress in a few years, once you’ve got experience and your name out there, then I don’t think it would cost you your future. Do enough good and they’ll rationalize the other shit away.” He looks up at Alex. “Is this something you’re thinking about for your future, or ...?”

“Maybe I’m thinking about it for now,” Alex admits. “Or, it might not be a thing anymore? I don’t know.”

Raf nods, and Alex knows he understands, at least in the abstract, which is good enough for now. “Well, you’re young. Don’t do anything too stupid, remember your NDAs, and invite me to meet this maybe-a-thing guy of yours soon.” He winks at Alex, who groans, but talking to Raf does help him feel a little better about the whole thing.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**March 5, 2021, 2:14 PM**  
  
  
  
| can you send me david pics?  
  
  
| and also you pics?  
  
  
[attached image: Henry, with David in his lap on the couch] |   
  
  
Are you speaking to me again? |   
  
  
| i don’t have an excuse  
  
  
| but i do have reasons  
  
  
| if you’re willing to listen  
  
  
I’m willing |   
  
  
| first, i’m sorry  
  
  
| i sort of panicked  
  
  
Clearly |   
  
  
  
Alex deserves that. Henry’s probably wary of Alex bolting again, and he’s right to protect himself. But he can’t deny that these short answers fucking sting.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
| it wasn’t your fault  
  
  
| if you’re blaming yourself, i mean  
  
  
| it’s all on me  
  
  
No, I know it’s your fault.  |   
  
  
What I want to know is why.  |   
  
  
| you said that word and i couldn’t handle it  
  
  
So where does that leave us? |   
  
  
| i don’t know  
  
  
...  |   
  
  
| no  
  
  
| not like that  
  
  
| i mean  
  
  
| i really liked dating you  
  
  
| without those words  
  
  
Okay. |   
  
  
| i’m not ready to say them  
  
  
| i’m not sure that’s fair to you, dating when we’re on different pages like that  
  
  
This is sounding more and more like a breakup text. |   
  
  
| it’s not!  
  
  
| unless you want it to be  
  
  
  
The thought of Henry _not_ in his life is actually distressing. Alex can feel his stomach drop when he thinks about that. And that’s another fact he files away for the list of reasons to try and make it work with Henry.

Alex doesn’t love Henry, he doesn’t think. He’s never been in love before; how would he know if he was or not?

It takes Henry a long time to reply, and Alex spends the whole time sure he’s getting dumped over text message, which is embarrassing, but also exactly what Alex would deserve.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
I don’t want it to be over.  |   
  
  
| me neither  
  
  
Okay. |   
  
  
| can i have another pic of you?  
  
  
Send me one back. |   
  
  
| [attached image: a very contrite-looking Alex, smiling weakly at the camera]  
  
  
[attached image: Henry up on the roof deck, eyes squinting from the sunlight, shirtless] |   
  
  
| showing me what i’m missing, huh?  
  
  
| it’s working  
  
  
  
\--

“How do you make it work?”

June glances up, and Alex holds up the box of donuts he stole from the kitchen. It’s payment enough for bothering her; she beckons him into her room.

“How do I make what work?”

“You and Evan. The long-distance thing.”

“Are you asking because of Henry?”

Alex shrugs. “Maybe? It’s not like we’re a thing or anything right now.”

“Well maybe you should figure that out before you try to make it work.”

She’s not wrong, but Alex bites his lip. “If I want it to be a _thing_ ... what do I do?”

“Talk to him? Tell him how you feel? Send him nudes?”

Alex makes a face. “I don’t need to know about you sending Evan nudes.”

June rolls her eyes and grabs a donut. “This isn’t about what Evan and I do. He’s not emotionally constipated like you are. This is how you show Henry you’re still into him.” She pauses. “Assuming you are and you’re not just stringing him along.”

Alex takes a seat on the edge of June’s bed, then lays back. “I don’t think I am. But I kind of fucked up, bad.”

“Oh, I know. You usually fuck up pretty badly.” June blows her brother a kiss, but she does move to give him a hug. Alex melts into it. “Look, you need to think about what you want from him, now and in the long term. I’m sure he’s been making a list of reasons why he should dump your ass, so you need to show him why he shouldn’t.”

Alex nods, his head against her shoulder. “Is it worth it?”

“Is what worth it? Love?”

Is it love? Is love how you feel when you miss someone so much it’s an ache in your chest? When the thought of them makes you feel warm and happy? When you want them happy more than _you_ want to be happy? Is that love, or infatuation, or something else that Alex doesn’t understand any more than the former two options?

“Yeah.”

“Yeah. It’s worth it.”

\--  
  
**irl chaos demon**  
**March 20, 2021, 6:01 PM**  
  
  
  
| have you talked to henry lately?  
  
  
why? |   
  
  
| just curious  
  
  
| how is he?  
  
  
he’s okay |   
  
  
we have dinner once a week |   
  
  
he asks about you a lot |   
  
  
| what do you tell him  
  
  
that he could do better  |   
  
  
| [shocked emoji] [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
prove me wrong |   
  
  
  
Alex frowns at his phone. How could Nora betray him like that? She’s supposed to be his best friend, and she’s telling Henry that Alex isn’t good enough for him?!

But there’s that feeling again, that one he doesn’t like. It’s not like he doesn’t know he fucked up, but June and Nora, they’re supposed to be on his side, trying to help him fix what he ruined, just as they always have in the past. How can he be expected to have all the answers—especially since he knows Nora is the smarter of the two of them, not that he really enjoys admitting that very often.

The truth is, Henry probably _could_ do better.

But does Alex want him to do better? Or does he want to be the better?

He’s going to have to do a lot of thinking. Feelings really suck.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex stares at the cursor blinking in Google for long minutes before he finally starts typing.

‘gay british royalty’

He doesn’t know what he expected to find, but a Washington Post article about gay British royals going back to the 14th century isn’t it. It’s interesting, though, and sheds some light onto something Alex probably should have been thinking about more seriously for a lot longer. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s questioned whether or not Henry can be gay if he doesn’t do the footwork to find out if he’ll be murdered by MI5 for being on the receiving end of those feelings.

He’s also amused to find that Henry’s namesakes include both known gay kings of England, and that there’s a translated poem about one of them:

_Apollo with his songs  
Debauched young Hyacinthus  
Just as Corydon fucked Amyntas,  
So Caesar did not spurn boys.  
One man fucks Monsieur le Grand,  
Another fucks the Comte de Tonnerre.  
And it is well known that the King of England  
Fucks the Duke of Buckingham._

Eh. It probably sounds better in French.

There were some lesbian relationships, too, so it’s not like Henry’s the first and only. That helps assuage some of Alex’s worries.

Of course, none of those relationships related to those in line for the throne were formally recognized. That throws a bit of a wrench into anything Alex might want to pursue with Henry.

It’s one step forward and three steps back.

\--

“Your boyfriend’s out with a girl,” June says, throwing a copy of the Sun at Alex’s head.

“What?” Alex asks, confused, swatting at her before looking at the rag. She’s right, though—on the cover, large and lovely, is Henry, smiling at some bland, forgettable brunette girl sitting across from him at some little café in London.

_HRH Prince Henry was spotted walking around London yesterday with his ex-girlfriend from university, Paige Adams. Palace insiders say the two have been very cosy lately, after Adams took a trip to Henry’s New York flat last month ..._

Alex doesn’t understand the sickening pit in his stomach.

“She was in New York,” he whispers, mostly to himself. “She came to visit him.”

“Well, they were very close before they graduated,” June replies. “There was always talk that he’d marry her, even then. And it’s not like you’re fighting to keep him.”

Alex flips her off, eyes still scanning the article. Every word makes him feel worse.

_... “Paige and Henry have been seeing quite a bit of each other this month,” a mutual friend of the two told the paper. “It's been kept very quiet and, until recently, confined to only their tightest social circle.” ..._

Very tight, Alex thinks, since he hasn’t heard anything about this. He wonders if she’s been sleeping in his bed.

Or in Henry’s.

He can feel a vein throbbing in his temple.

_... A spokesman for Henry's declined to comment on the reports. "We don't discuss Henry's private life, it's a matter for him," he said, on customary condition of anonymity, in line with policy ..._

Alex wants to know who this spokesman is. He just wants to talk.

When he looks up, June is smirking at him, and Alex doesn’t want to think about what she thinks of his emotions. “Do you mind?” he asks, maybe a bit harshly. She laughs and leaves him alone to stew in his ... feelings.  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 6, 2021, 8:54 PM**  
  
  
  
| who’s paige adams  
  
  
What do you mean? |   
  
  
| simple question  
  
  
| who’s paige adams  
  
  
A friend |   
  
  
| JUST a friend?  
  
  
Yes? |   
  
  
Why are you asking? |   
  
  
| so you’re not dating her?  
  
  
Christ, Alex, are you jealous? |   
  
  
| no!  
  
  
I think you are |   
  
  
| i’m not!  
  
  
She’s a friend from uni. |   
  
  
Nothing more. |   
  
  
And even were she not, I assure you, I am very deeply gay and I would never date her. |   
  
  
| okay  
  
  
For someone who is so unsure if he wants to be in a relationship, you’re awfully curious about my other interpersonal interactions. |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
  
Alex is pretty sure his life is a cosmic joke at this point. What else could explain everything that’s happened to him in the past year? But honestly, he feels a lot better knowing from Henry’s mouth that there’s nothing between him and the girl.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
I’m glad you care, honestly. |   
  
  
| me too, tbh  
  
  
  
The article, and how it makes him feel, gives Alex even more proof that he doesn’t want to end things with Henry, and there’s a lot to unpack there that he just doesn’t feel like doing at the moment.

But, to bastardize Henry’s favorite author, it is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man must be in want of a boyfriend. Alex can admit this. 

He doesn’t want to be single. He wants a boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend, to be specific.

He wants Henry.

But he still has no clue how to go about fixing what he’s ruined.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 10, 2021, 3:22 AM**  
  
  
  
| you awake?  
  
  
Unfortunately. |   
  
  
| i’m panicking  
  
  
| about finals  
  
  
They’re not for another month! |   
  
  
| that’s not the only thing i’m panicking over  
  
  
What else is bothering you? |   
  
  
| us  
  
  
| and what we are  
  
  
Oh? |   
  
  
Care to share? |   
  
  
| it’s stupid late and i’ve had whiskey, so bear with me.  
  
  
| nobody’s ever loved me before  
  
  
| i mean, my parents and june  
  
  
| but that’s different  
  
  
I would hope so |   
  
  
| [eye roll emoji]  
  
  
| asshole  
  
  
| look  
  
  
| i’m trying to explain  
  
  
Yet you call me an asshole while you’re explaining? |   
  
  
| just shut up and give me a break  
  
  
Would it be better for you to do this sober? |   
  
  
Or perhaps over the phone? |   
  
  
| no  
  
  
| i don’t know  
  
  
| i’m too drunk for this  
  
  
Go to bed |   
  
  
Come by the flat Monday after classes and we’ll talk |   
  
  
Make a list of what you want to talk about. |   
  
  
| you know me and my lists too well  
  
  
| [kissy emoji]  
  
  
  
\--

Alex does go over to the apartment Monday after classes. He’s picked up dinner and uses the key he never returned to let himself in. It’s been on his necklace with his house key from Texas since he left. Both keys represent homes he’s left but want to return to, deep in his mind and heart.

Honestly, that should have been clue enough to his feelings, but Alex can admit he’s kind of stupid about the things right in front of his face, sometimes.

David greets him enthusiastically, and just as the first time he met the dog, Alex gets down on the floor to scratch his ears. “Yes, I missed you, too, David.”

“And me, I hope?” Henry says, and Alex looks up, cheeks pink.

“And you,” Alex agrees quietly, though he refrains from touching the man, at least until he can explain himself. “You look good.”

“As do you, if a bit ill,” Henry replies. “Is that curry?”

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not. We can talk over dinner.”

And Alex’s stomach drops. He’s nervous. “Yeah.” At least over dinner he’ll have something else to look at if it’s too hard to meet Henry’s eyes the whole time.

“I thought maybe I could start, if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable,” Henry says, once their plates are full and they’re sitting across from each other. It’s so domestic that Alex almost forgets this isn’t _really_ home anymore.

“I mean, you don’t really have anything to atone for, but if you want to, go ahead,” Alex murmurs.

“I thought I might tell you why I said what I did,” Henry begins, “so you can understand.”

Alex nods, setting his fork down. He wants Henry to know that, even though he knows how uncomfortable this conversation is going to be, it’s important to him, important enough to warrant his full attention.

“At first, you were just someone who answered my ad. You weren’t the only one, but as soon as you made that turkey crack I knew you’d be fine with David. And then you were here and rolling around like a child with my dog, and you didn’t seem to know who I was.”

“In my defense, I didn’t. You looked kind of familiar, but I don’t read gossip rags.”

“Your knowledge of those royal fact sheets contradicts that assertion,” Henry teases, and Alex flips him off. Henry chuckles. “Regardless, you were already beautiful to me. You were so much more at ease than I think I’ve ever been in my life. Your hair was a little messy, and your smile so open. I think I fell a little in love with you right then. 

“Every text message you sent made me want to know more about you and your family. And when you rang me before your exams, stressed and worried, I wanted to help. More than anything, I wanted to make you smile for me again.”

Alex smiles for Henry, a little hesitantly, in case perhaps Henry’s feelings have changed.

“When you forced me to celebrate your American holidays, and when we went out together—even before they were dates—I fell more deeply in love. But when you put my father out for your Halloween altar, I knew you were it for me, Alex. And on New Year’s ... I’d hoped by then, those months we’d spent together, would have had the same effect on you. Sadly, I was mistaken.

“I hurt our relationship, and that is the only part for which I apologize.”

Alex can see the worry in Henry’s eyes, as if he’s scared he’s said too much or that Alex is going to make fun of him, but Alex could never. He is, however, quiet for a moment, sipping his beer while he gathers his thoughts.

“First, I want to clarify that those magazines were June’s, so I really _didn’t_ know who you were beyond looking kind of familiar,” Alex starts, though Henry doesn’t look convinced. Alex pushes on, though, because that’s probably the least important thing he needs to clarify: “And second, I didn’t even know I was bi before you. I mean, I made a list of all the boys I didn’t let myself look at, but that was around the time of our first kind-of date. After Nora told me it was obvious that I was hot for you.”

“Did she really say that?”

“Not in so many words, but ... yeah.” Alex shrugs. “I made a lot of lists about you, you know.”

Henry smiles. “Did you keep any? I’d love to read them.”

“They were all the same,” Alex waves him off. It’s embarrassing enough that he made so many, but it would be even more so to let Henry see how many times he’s crossed out lines about his good looks and four-letter words of his own. “And anyway, it doesn’t matter, does it? I kissed you and it was great. Confirmed everything I’d been thinking. But then you had to ... say that. I panicked.”

“Can I ask why?”

“Because you’re not supposed to say that? Because you’re a prince and I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be in love with a guy?”

“Yes, well, I don’t expect to take you home to meet Mum anytime soon, but I decided during uni that someday, I wanted to be true to myself. Even though I know my family won’t understand, I can’t hide myself always. When Pez suggested the youth shelters, I thought it might help ... lessen the blow, about me, I mean. If I were already working with LGBT youth, then maybe people would ... assume, before I had to come out in so many words.”

“I wasn’t sure until you kissed me back,” Alex admits.

“Yes, well, you are a bit dense, love,” Henry placates, patting the back of Alex’s hand.

“Fuck off!” Alex laughs. “I’m not good with words like you, but June’s always accused me of thinking ten years in the future instead of looking at what’s right in front of me, and I think, maybe, for you, I’m going to try not to think about what could go wrong in those ten years. I’ll focus on ... well, on you.”

Henry’s smile is blinding. “And you say you’re not good with words.”

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 17, 2021, 8:34 PM**  
  
  
  
[attached image: a poster for a local movie theatre proclaiming a Star Wars marathon] |   
  
  
I know you can’t make it, what with finals coming, but I look forward to watching the whole series with you again this summer. |   
  
  
| i’ll be glad to do that  
  
  
| after finals  
  
  
| assuming i don’t fail out  
  
  
You are not going to fail out. |   
  
  
You’re going to wow your professors and argue them all into submission. |   
  
  
| you have so much faith in me  
  
  
If you can’t have it in yourself, I’ll shoulder that burden for now. |   
  
  
| maybe someday i’ll get to return the favor  
  
  
| [heart emoji]  
  
  
| thx  
  
  
Any time. Call if you need me. |   
  
  
  
\--

Since their dinner meeting, things are easier between Henry and Alex. They’re talking on the phone again, though it’s usually just Alex bitching about classes or Henry complaining about his brother. They’re exchanging texts and pictures more often, and it’s giving Alex a lot of time to think about his feelings.

He’s come to the conclusion that it’s not just infatuation; if it was, wouldn’t he have an easier time thinking about dating other people? It’s been a few years since his last steady girlfriend, and it’s not like he hasn’t had offers from classmates to go out and get a drink—with the night back at their apartment heavily implied.

But the thing is, none of them are Henry. None of them would be happy with a night on the couch watching Bake Off and feeding David pieces of popcorn. They’d want a date night to be more than takeout and fighting over the remote.

He might be wrong, but he’s pretty sure this is ... that thing Henry said.

He’s pretty sure he loves Henry.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 22, 2021, 3:14 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex’s hand flipping off his pile of textbooks]  
  
  
| talk me out of setting fire to the stack  
  
  
| or come keep me company  
  
  
| we’ll sneak you past the ss  
  
  
| bring chips and coffee  
  
  
| and you can meet my mom  
  
  
I wish I could help you, but |   
  
  
[attached image: a group of the kids at the shelter having a games day] |   
  
  
I’m a little busy entertaining them today |   
  
  
| literally the only reason i’ll accept you not coming to my rescue  
  
  
| you’re saving someone else’s life  
  
  
| proud of you [kissy emoji]  
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**April 30, 2021, 8:02 AM**  
  
  
  
| tell me something secret about yourself  
  
  
| something nobody else knows  
  
  
Is this a genuine question or are you trying to avoid studying? |   
  
  
| can’t it be both?  
  
  
... |   
  
  
| look, i’ll go first  
  
  
| i used to fool around with my best friend in high school but i didn’t realize what it meant  
  
  
| i thought the hours making out was just practice or something  
  
  
I have never in my life met anyone as oblivious as you, Alex. |   
  
  
It’s truly a wonder to behold. |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
| your turn  
  
  
I never agreed to your terms. |   
  
  
| come on  
  
  
| please?  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex, pouting at the camera]  
  
  
| here’s another secret  
  
  
| i liked when june would paint my nails when we were kids but i hated when she’d use pink  
  
  
| i liked the colors and wondered why it wasn’t okay for boys to wear polish all the time  
  
  
Bea used to paint my nails as well. |   
  
  
It must be in the older sister handbook. |   
  
  
| did you like it?  
  
  
Far more than when she’d put me in dresses, yes. |   
  
  
| i hope there’s pics  
  
  
| tell me something else  
  
  
| something really private  
  
  
Like what? |   
  
  
| anything  
  
  
I suppose I’ll reply in kind to your first secret. |   
  
  
I lost my virginity to one of my brother’s uni mates when I was 17. It was terrible. |   
  
  
| shit  
  
  
| i hope you’ve had better experiences since  
  
  
| my first time was great  
  
  
| with a girl obviously  
  
  
| i came fast but she came too so i’ll count my win  
  
  
It was much better the second time, yes. |   
  
  
| i’m glad for that  
  
  
| i hope it’s always better in the future  
  
  
Maybe you’ll find out for yourself sometime. |   
  
  
  
Alex is alone in his room, but his cheeks heat up and he looks around as if he’s worried he’ll get caught out seeing something that suggestive. It’s not even the dirtiest text he’s ever received, but it affects him more than he can believe.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
| maybe  
  
  
| are you trying to seduce me, your highness?  
  
  
[attached image: Henry, shirtless in the bathroom, still sweaty from his morning run] |   
  
  
Who says I’m not already working on it? |   
  
  
  
Damn him for sending Alex a thirst trap like that! Alex still has to study today!

Technically, Alex supposes he set himself up for that kind of reply, but it’s still more than he’d expected to get in reply to his flirting.

Alex glances over at his desk and the textbooks he needs to review, then slowly eases his underwear down over his hips.

He guesses he can start studying in an hour without too much damage to his grades.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst--gonna start earning that rating here, guys!

Henry looks gorgeous in the well-fitting white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and copper-mustard tie, Alex thinks, when he walks in on Nora’s arm. He’s never seen Henry in a tie that wasn’t black or blue, and this one really plays with the brightness in his eyes.

At least now he knows who her plus-one is, though if he hadn’t been so stupid he’d probably have invited Henry himself. Their texts have gotten deeper again, more open, as well as way more explicit, and Alex thinks Henry understands him better than he even understands himself.

And to be perfectly honest, he’s not sure if he cares that Henry understands him at all, since there’s a part of him that just wants to shove Henry against the nearest wall and shove his tongue down his throat. He’s never wanted to lick someone’s fucking forearms before, but Alex supposes there’s a first time for everything.

He crosses the room, hugging Nora and kissing her cheek before she shoves him at Henry, who smiles shyly. “Nora said you wouldn’t mind me coming,” he explains.

“No, I ... I really don’t,” Alex replies, and why is his throat so dry? He swallows, licks his lips, swallows again. “You look amazing.”

“As do you,” Henry says, and he hesitates a moment, touching Alex’s cheek. “May I?”

Alex nods. Fuck, he wants to kiss Henry—he’s wanted to since the last time he kissed him, back before he moved out. He knows it’s stupid to do that in public, though, and of course Henry knows that as well, so he merely pulls Alex in for a tight hug, the kind that friends would share, except that it lasts a little too long to be just platonic. Henry smells clean and warm and Alex has to force himself away so he doesn’t shove his face into the space under Henry’s ear to breathe deep.

“We need to talk,” Alex says when they part. “Are you staying tonight?”

“I can,” Henry says carefully. “Nora offered me a ride home, but ...”

“She’ll stay with June. Please?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Alex smiles softly. “Now stay the hell away from me for the rest of the night or I’m going to do things to you that we will both regret seeing on the cover of gossip magazines.”

Henry’s cheeks flush, but he nods his understanding, and Alex just hopes his own resolve is strong enough to withstand his desire to drag Henry off into a corner and do unspeakably naughty things to him.

His resolve lasts about an hour and a half, through watching Henry dance with June and drinking himself a bit stupid.

He crosses the room to Henry, fingers possessively tight on his forearm. Henry’s skin is soft. 

“Come with me,” Alex says, and doesn’t wait for an answer before dragging Henry across the hall into the Red Room. 

The second the door shuts behind them, Alex pushes Henry against the nearest wall and crashes their mouths together. Fuck, Alex didn’t know how much he’d needed that, and after Henry’s initial shock he’s kissing back, gripping Alex’s waist and pulling him close.

“I have wanted to do that for _months_ ,” Alex whispers. “Congrats on that seduction campaign’s success.”

Henry snorts, leaning in for one more kiss. “I thought we were going to talk.” He nudges Alex’s nose with his own, teasing.

“This seemed like a better use of our time,” Alex admits, running a shaky hand through Henry’s hair, the back of Henry’s head fitting perfectly into Alex’s palm, just right for bringing their mouths together once more. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous, but he is, like maybe Henry’s going to tell him he’s changed his mind and that was a goodbye kiss before he finds that “someone better” Nora told him about.

Henry looks at Alex for a moment, and Alex doesn’t know what he hopes to find, but whatever it is, it seems to be the right thing because Henry’s fingers cup Alex’s jaw and trace over his cheekbones. “We will have to talk later,” he insists, “and I don’t think we’ve nearly enough time for what I want to do to you here.”

Alex shivers. He really likes the sound of that.

“Tonight, after we kick everyone out of this party, come to my room,” Alex says. “I’m going to do very bad things to you, and then we’ll talk.”

\--

Alex finally kicks everyone out around 1 in the morning, making sure they all have a safe way home. Honestly, though, that was secondary in his mind, right after getting Henry up to his room. If anyone asks, he’s just having a sleepover with his old roommate.

Alex is sort of hoping not much sleeping will be happening as he drags Henry up into the residence, into his room, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him. Henry’s watching him, pink lips parted into a lazy smile.

“I wanna take your shirt off,” Alex says. “And lick your forearms, you asshole.”

“Lick my ... forearms?”

“Yes, damn you, showing off skin like that should be fucking illegal!”

Henry laughs, and he tugs Alex down into a kiss, drawing it out, teasing his mouth open with his tongue. Alex almost forgets his frustration with Henry’s clothing, but then he sits up and sees that pretty, pale skin again, and he lifts Henry’s arm to his mouth licking from elbow to wrist slowly, eyes never leaving Henry’s. He nips at the bones in the man’s wrist, Henry sucks in a sharp breath, and Alex is glad that he’s affected as well, because this is just the start.

“Can I take your shirt off?”

“Only if I can get yours off, too.” That sounds like a compromise Alex can gladly make, and he sits up, unbuttoning Henry’s shirt. 

“This tie is nice. New?” Alex asks, falsely casual as his fingernails scrape along the path of bare skin from Henry’s collarbone to navel.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you whinging about my wardrobe in the past,” Henry teases, body arching into Alex’s touch. “I wasn’t sure you’d let me stay if I wore anything less exciting.”

“I wouldn’t kick you out, sweetheart,” Alex promises, though it really has nothing to do with Henry’s sartorial choices. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this and what I’d do when I got you into my bed.” His hands move back to Henry’s shoulders, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, loosening the tie and dropping it to the side. “Fuck, you are beautiful. It’s not fucking fair that you’re allowed to walk around looking like this.”

“I’m ... sorry?”

“Don’t be,” Alex says, and then he takes a chance, leans down and sucks Henry’s nipple into his mouth.

“Fucking Christ,” Henry gasps, and Alex smiles against the man’s chest. That’s a good sign that he’s doing well. 

“I’ve never done this before, so just—tell me if I’m awful.” Henry’s speechless, his mouth hanging open in surprise, and Alex smiles wide. “I’m gonna do all the things I’ve been thinking of doing to you for the past month.”

“Carry on, then.”

Alex nods, pausing long enough to remove his own shirt before his hands are back on Henry’s body, learning his muscles and ticklish spots and the places that make him gasp and moan. His skin is pale; he’s got a hint of a farmer’s tan, but only just barely. 

He’s stunning. He’s a work of art. He’s centuries of royal inbreeding tempered with Hollywood good looks, a desire to make a name for himself and a sense of duty to envy.

But beyond all of that, he’s _Alex’s_. He doesn’t want to let this exquisite asshole go. And seeing him laying on his bed, eyes looking up with a mix of trust and hope ... fuck. Alex grinds his hips down against Henry’s to relieve the pressure before he moves to remove the prince’s pants, tugging them off and tossing them to the end of the bed.

Henry nods as Alex reaches for his cock and strokes. He doesn’t know if he’s ready for more than his hands, and maybe his mouth tonight, but unless Henry withdraws that consent he’s going full steam ahead.

“Wait—I want to see you, too,” Henry says, and he reaches for Alex’s pants, fingers fumbling with the button. “It’s not fair if I can’t touch you, too.”

Alex really has no problem with that logic, and after a moment of fumbling, they’re both naked in his bed, hands teasing and touching, hungry and a little desperate. Henry’s eyes roam over him, and Alex feels a little nervous that Henry won’t like what he sees, but then he’s hauled close for a needy kiss and Henry’s hands are running up and down his back and squeezing his ass. Alex moans and presses back into the touch.

“Hands for now, more in the morning?” Alex bargains, and Henry responds only by tightening his grip on Alex’s erection, jerking him with purpose. Alex curses, half in English, half in Spanish, but it feels good and he knows it won’t take long for him to come.

Alex’s forehead is pressed to Henry’s, and his world becomes nothing but Henry’s hand around him, his breath over Alex’s mouth, long legs tangled with his. Alex is so focused on that, on the hitches in Henry’s breath and the soft curses and words of love and lust spilling from his mouth, that his orgasm sneaks up on him, hips stuttering against Henry’s grip as he comes. It takes only a few more strokes of his own hand to have Henry covering their stomachs with his own mess.

“Fuck,” Alex pants. “That was awesome.” He rolls over to grab the tissue box from his nightstand to clean them up; he doesn’t really want to be away from Henry even long enough to get something better from the bathroom, and he supposes that’s why they’re in this predicament in the first place, so for once he keeps that at the front of his mind. “Sorry I blew so fast.”

“It’s flattering, truly,” Henry teases, and his hair’s a little messy, his cheeks pink, and Alex ... he can’t help it.

“I love you, too,” Alex blurts. Henry blinks. “I mean, I think so. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, when I couldn’t study anymore and needed something better to think about. And it’s you. It’s always you. Or at least, since last year, it’s been you. And I’m sorry I ghosted you but I’m _not_ sorry we just did this and I hope we can do it again.”

Henry blinks again. “There’s a lot to unpack there,” he says carefully, “and I hope you’re not just saying those words because I touched your cock.” His lips quirk into a little half-smile. Alex flips him off playfully. “I assure you, there are better things I can do with it that would be much more deserving of the word ‘love.’” Alex snorts, but he doesn’t answer except to manhandle Henry under the covers, tucking his face in the crook of the other man’s neck so he can breathe in the smell of him like he’s thought about all fucking night. “And you’re forgiven for ghosting me, as long as you don’t do it again. And maybe move back in for next term? We miss you.”

Alex nods. “I want to,” he whispers. “Thanks for giving me a second chance.”

“You proved you deserved one.” Alex isn’t sure he agrees, but he’s glad Henry thinks it.

“Mom’ll be happy I’m out of here. You were right about the commute this semester.”

“I’m usually right, love.”

Alex scoffs, but Henry’s heartbeat is slowing, he’s warm around Alex, and he really needs to find out how the man can make cologne smell _that_ good, and he can’t figure out how to form a response that isn’t another kiss to the side of Henry’s jaw, so he does it. Henry makes a pleased noise, his grip around Alex’s back tightening a bit.

It’s kind of perfect. Alex takes a deep breath, lets the comfort settle around him, and closes his eyes.

\--

Henry is beautiful when he sleeps.

Alex wakes up first, blankets tangled around their legs, arms still entwined. But Henry’s face is soft and relaxed, and the circles under his eyes aren’t so deep. Alex watches him, traces light fingers over his skin.

He’s pretty sure this is what love feels like. 

At least, he can’t imagine anything feeling more all-encompassing and comfortable and familiar, like a hot bath in Henry’s glorious tub or sitting on his dad’s porch at the lake house listening to the cicadas and watching the fireflies dance through the air. Henry makes him feel things he didn’t know he could feel about a person.

It’s terrifying and freeing, admitting it to himself that he loves Henry. It might be fast, it’s definitely insane, but it’s right. And once Henry wakes up they’ll have to talk, and Alex has no idea what they’ll talk about, but for now ... he’s okay with this. Henry sighs, shifts in his sleep, and Alex melts a bit.

He gets up, uses the toilet, brushes his teeth. Looks back over at his bed, where Henry is still wrapped around his pillow.

Alex pulls on a pair of pants and makes his way to the kitchen. He’ll start the morning with coffee and whatever pastries he can scrounge up in bed. Then they’ll be able to talk.

Henry’s up when he returns, and Alex hands over the mug of coffee, offering him the plate with danishes and muffins.

“So I really liked last night,” Alex starts, once Henry’s mouth is full. “I know I’m not as good with words as you, but it’s like—I didn’t know what to do with you saying love. Because of my career, and who you are. It seemed easier to pretend it hadn’t happened and just run before I got in too deep.” He pauses, offering Henry a weak half smile. “I was already in too deep before you said it, but I was too dumb to realize it.”

Henry takes a sip of coffee before responding. “It’s not going to be easy. None of this will be. Gran will have kittens. I’m sure she knows, or at least suspects, though. When I finished my A levels she sat me down and made it clear that I was not to engage in any deviant desires I might be beginning to harbor.” He leans in for a kiss. “I suppose I’ve rather bollocksed that up here.”

Alex hums. “You don’t hear me complaining. You’re pretty good at deviant desires.”

“Yes, well, it will make it hard for us to have a more ... open relationship.”

“Mom still wants to meet you. So at least the leader of one world power will like you as you are.” Alex thinks that even if Ellen doesn’t like Henry, he’s not sure he’ll give him up, though. It’s a crazy thought.

“Small favors,” Henry says. “Gran won’t approve.”

“Hey, she’s old. I could take her in a fight for your honor.”

Henry snorts. “I wouldn’t be so sure. She’s full of dark surprises.”

“So we don’t tell her. That’s easy enough, right?” Alex says, and he lifts Henry’s hand to his mouth, nipping at the man’s fingertip. “At least, not yet. We enjoy being boyfriends, and maybe I work on being in the present with you, and then, sometime down the line, we think of maybe telling your family. Maybe.”

Henry is silent, and when Alex looks up, the man is smiling fondly at him. “Maybe,” he agrees carefully. “I would like to meet your mother, at least. That can be enough for now.”

Alex smiles and sets Henry’s mug on the nightstand. “Yes, but later,” he says, straddling the man and leaning down to kiss him.

\--

Being back in the apartment feels right. Alex’s room is more or less how he left it, though there’s a spot on the bed where David has clearly camped out, and Alex feels awful that he ghosted the dog.

But he’s back now, and things are better. He’s got the summer off, and he’s got Henry. 

He’s not letting go again.

Henry is at his computer, running over numbers for the shelter, and Alex ... well, he can’t help it. He slides off the couch and presses a kiss to the top of Henry’s head.

“What’s that for?” Henry asks, glancing up. 

Alex shrugs. “You looked like you needed that.”

“I always need that,” Henry agrees, and stretches to give Alex a quick kiss on the mouth. “But I do need to do this. Stop distracting me.”

“What good is having a hot boyfriend if I can’t distract him as a way to entertain myself?” Alex teases, leaning down to rest his chin on Henry’s shoulder. “How about I go pick up lunch and you take a break when I get back? I’m thinking we go fool around in bed after we’ve fueled up, what do you think?”

Henry snorts. “I’ve a better idea—you go pick up lunch, and then perhaps move some things into my room so that Pez has a place to sleep when he comes to visit next week.” He shifts a bit to look at Alex. “If that’s all right. Otherwise I’ll tell him he’s got to take the couch or find a hotel.”

“No, no, I think that sounds kind of ... interesting,” Alex says. “But you know, if you wanted me in your room, you didn’t have to concoct this whole ‘Pez is coming to visit’ scenario. You could’ve just asked me.”

“Piss off,” Henry laughs. “You know I wouldn’t do that!”

“Do I?” Alex jokes in return, and he kisses Henry once more. “Well, I’ll move into your room, and we’ll see if Pez even shows up, won’t we?”

“You’re such an arse,” Henry sighs, turning back to his computer. “Go fetch us lunch, there’s a love.”

“Fine—but I fully expect you to take a break at some point. I’m supposed to be the workaholic in this relationship, Wales.”

Henry’s laugh follows him out the door.

\--

Pez does visit, and Alex immediately loves him. Their quick meeting for the New Years’ party was great, but getting to know him for longer than that, and under more normal circumstances, makes Alex glad that Henry’s had such a good friend for so long. He’s completely insane and open and has no filters at all, but he’s brilliant and funny, too, and Alex understands exactly why Henry was drawn to him when they were younger. _He’s_ drawn to Pez now, and he looks forward to forming a friendship with him even outside of Henry’s influence.

He’s made himself comfortable in Alex’s room, too, which isn’t as weird as Alex expected it to be. For one thing, Henry’s bed is huge so he’s not missing anything, and for another, it’s got Henry in it. Even if all they do is fall asleep together, it’s nice to wake up with someone else.

Maybe Alex won’t move back into his room once Pez is gone.

He won’t say anything to Henry about his idea, of course, but he’s pretty sure neither of them are going to complain about this new development in their relationship.

Pez’s visit is mainly to see how the shelter is doing—not that he doesn’t trust Henry, of course, but as the manager of the Okonjo Foundation, it’s his job to check in. Spending a week in New York with his best friend and meeting his boyfriend is just a bonus.  
  
**BUG**  
**June 17, 2021, 6:24 PM**  
  
  
  
| if you can spare some time, henry’s friend pez wants to meet you for real  
  
  
Why? |   
  
  
| well he says you’re a goddess   
  
  
| i want him to see that he’s totally wrong  
  
  
[middle finger emoji] |   
  
  
I can come up this weekend for lunch if that works |   
  
  
| it’ll be great, bug! thanks!  
  
  
Don’t call me that |   
  
  
| error: your message could not be sent at this time. try again later.  
  
  
Error messages have capital letters, dummy |   
  
  
  
It turns out, even meeting June does nothing to dissuade Pez from his silly ideas, but Alex and Henry do have a good time watching Pez all but fall at June’s feet to beg her favor, offering her the world and everything in it. June seems to enjoy it, though she looks pretty glad to get away, even after Henry apologizes for Pez’s “a bit much to handle”-ness.

A few days later, when Pez’s visit is over, he hugs Alex tight, presses a kiss to his cheek, and hisses into his ear: “If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you, Alexander,” and Alex isn’t going to risk it.

“I’ll try not to,” he promises softly, and he means it. He’s stupid in love with the asshole, and he doesn’t think he knows how to let go, even if he has to.

Forever with Henry sounds a lot like heaven now.


	12. Chapter 12

It turns out, all of Henry’s work for the shelter in the past few weeks is planning for Pride. The whole shelter is getting together and decorating for the event, planning to make treats and flyers to hand out. There’s a lot to plan, more than Alex would have realized without seeing what goes on behind the curtain.

It feels even more important because Alex has never been to Pride before. He always thought he was straight, and while he knows that going as an ally is acceptable, he never wanted to take the spotlight from the real issues within the LGBT community. 

He tells Henry he wants to go to support the kids, because he’s met those kids and they’re all fucking amazing, but privately, it’s for himself. He wants to be part of the community, and to do it with his boyfriend. He’s learned so much about himself since last year. He’s glad Henry’s been there to help him. And even without the whole—awesome—boyfriend deal, Alex would be happy to know he’s bisexual. He feels more sure of himself, confident about _who_ he is.

But that’s how he ends up dressed in a rainbow shirt volunteering for the shelter, sticking near Henry as they make sure to keep a close eye on the teens. Henry is dressed similarly, but Alex knows how carefully he placed that rainbow heart pin on his collar, his own private show of support for his own sexuality. Alex remembers reading in the papers about Henry opening the shelter with Pez and how “sources close to the crown” said that the royal family was not too happy with Henry for it, though there were few rumors about why Henry was so insistent to work with LGBT youth and his own sexuality. It seems most of the world still assumes it was Pez who had led Henry down that perverted path and that Henry was still the perfect heterosexual heir to the throne, too kind and loyal to his friend to have refused to help his charity.

It’s hot and humid and sunny outside and the streets are so packed it’s hard to even walk in some places, but none of the revelers seem to mind any of that. Everywhere Alex looks he sees people smiling and laughing and kissing their partners. There are representations of sexualities and gender identities that Alex has only really read about and never seen before, but ... it’s freeing. 

Henry is having a great day, herding teens and schmoozing with passersby. He’s in his element when he’s allowed to just be himself, and Alex is used to seeing him be much more uptight when he’s in public—but here, he’s just another gay guy celebrating with his peers.

Fuck, but he’s pretty. Alex can’t stop thinking about it. He’s caught himself staring at Henry a dozen times even before he went to get them something to drink and give himself a break from the heat for a minute. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alex says to Henry finally. Henry looks over, a curious look in his eyes.

“What’s brought this on?”

Alex shrugs. “You’re just ... beautiful to me. You’re happy and relaxed and that pin looks good on you.” And then he forgets where they are and all the people around them. He can’t help himself.

He forgets they’re careful in public, that they don’t touch where strangers can see. That if word got back to Henry’s family, he’d be ruined. But Henry is smiling and pretty while he helps some of the teens that Alex finally tugs him close for a kiss. And Henry kisses him back, like he’s forgotten how stupid it is, too.

Alex stays beside Henry the rest of the day, so proud of his boyfriend for thriving away from his family. They hold hands and trade touches and it’s really, really good. Here, Henry’s just a normal, anonymous hot guy in New York City, and Alex couldn’t love him more for it.

\--  
  
**BUG**  
**June 30, 2021, 5:28 AM**  
  
  
  
WHAT DID YOU DO |   
  
  
| ???  
  
  
[attached link to Buzzfeed article] |   
  
  
  
Alex isn’t even quite awake—he’s slept better in Henry’s bed than he ever has on his own—but he knows if June is messaging him this early, it must be important, so he clicks on the link, rolling away from Henry so the light doesn’t wake him.

Oh, fuck.

Shitting, fucking hell.

“Fuck!” 

Henry stirs beside him, and Alex can’t seem to calm himself down.

There, in stunning detail, is a picture of him and Henry kissing at Pride.

He’s fucked. And Henry’s fucked. And his phone’s buzzing from June’s newest message.  
  
****  
****  
  
  
  
WHY DID YOU DO IT |   
  
  
| i don’t know?  
  
  
| i wasn’t thinking?  
  
  
YOU NEVER THINK |   
  
  
AND NOW YOU KISSING THE FUCKING PRINCE OF ENGLAND IS TRENDING EVERYWHERE |   
  
  
  
Alex’s hands are shaking. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Henry?” he whispers, and his voice is thin and anxious.

Henry stretches a bit, turning to face Alex. “Hmm?”

“It’s bad.”

Henry shifts, wrapping his arms around Alex’s middle. “What?” 

Alex hands him the phone, and Henry squints at it for a moment before his eyes go wide.

“Fuck!” Alex wants to laugh because that was exactly his own reaction, but he can’t. This is too important and serious for laughter. He forces the urge down and tries to come up with a plan, or a list, or ... anything, really.

One. Fake his murder. 

Well, maybe not. It’s messy, and really throws off his plans to go into politics.

One. Lie. Say it never happened. Deny, deny, deny. Move away and never look back.

Sure, and feel like he’s ripping his own heart out to do it. Next.

One. See if Henry has any better ideas.

“So what—what do we do? Who do we call?” Alex pauses. “Can your grandmother hire a hitman to make this all go away?” Henry shoots him a _look_ before rolling out of bed.

“I’ve got to call my PR team. And you’ve got to call yours, or your mother’s, or somebody.” Henry’s voice is even, but there’s a frantic edge to it, and Alex recognizes the wild look in his eyes. It’s like the one he has when he’s had no sleep in a week and he’s almost manic trying to finish whatever he’s hyperfixated on.

“Hey—what—what do you want to do?” he asks softly. “Do you want to deny it? ‘Cause I’ll fucking play up that you just let me get a bit caught up in the moment, and ...”

Henry bites his lip. “I don’t want that,” he says finally, “but I don’t know what I do want, except for this to not have happened at all.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex feels terrible. It’s his own fault because he couldn’t keep his hands off his boyfriend for one goddamn day.

Henry glances at Alex, smiling weakly. “Honestly, I’m not.”

Alex raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“No, really. I mean, this isn’t how I’d want it to come out, but ... I’m not sorry it’s with you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Alex replies, but he still feels sick to his stomach, scared for whatever is going to happen once Henry’s family finds out. He knows his sister is aware, but she’s the only one that seems like she’ll be supportive, and Alex honestly isn’t sure if he’s strong enough to be Henry’s support in the face of backlash from the whole fucking British Royal family.

Henry takes his hand, and he grips it tight. “This is going to be bad, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Henry replies weakly. Alex can feel his heart in his throat, his mind trying to race to logical outcomes to this whole mess, but ...

Fuck, it’s going to be a lot worse for Henry. Henry, who’s still a prince. Whose grandmother seems set on keeping bullshit anti-homosexuality laws on the books. 

Who looks like he’s going to be sick.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alex finally whispers, and he kisses Henry softly, on his cheeks, his lips, his neck. Anything to try and keep the man grounded in the present—and to keep himself in the moment, too.

Henry kisses him back and Alex can feel the desperation in it.

“Hey—I know we haven’t,” Alex begins as he pulls away, “but, like, would it help?”

“I don’t want to do something you’ll regret,” Henry replies, and Alex shakes his head.

“Trust me, I’ve been staring at your ass every morning when you get dressed and wondering when I’d get to touch it,” Alex replies, and it has the desired effect: Henry smiles weakly. “I’m kind of new to this, but if you want to ... I mean, if you want to—we don’t _have_ to—”

“No, I do,” Henry hurries to say. “I’m not sure if this is the best time for it, but ... I really, really want to.”

Alex smiles slightly. “We’ll just pretend the rest of this morning didn’t happen, all right? It’s just you and me and this fucking hedonistic bed of yours.”

Henry laughs and takes Alex’s phone from him, setting it on his nightstand. “I like that,” he says softly. “You and me.”

The kiss he offers to Alex is so sweet and slow Alex thinks he might cry. Careful hands pull off his pajamas, blunt nails scratch his skin. Alex shivers as he returns the gesture; it feels good for him, and he needs Henry to be as into this as possible, so they can both forget how utterly fucked they are.

Alex pushes Henry down into the pillows, smiling softly. “You look really good like this, sweetheart,” he whispers, and Henry’s blushing a bit.

“You look quite good up there, too,” Henry replies, then, “but I’d bet you’d look better if all I could see was your mouth on my cock.”

Oh, Alex is willing to accommodate that, and he winks as he slides down Henry’s body to take him in deep, just to hear that sweet strangled moan Henry always made when he did that. Those long fingers thread through Alex’s hair, and Henry rocks into Alex’s mouth for a few minutes before he tugs Alex off.

“If you keep going, I’ll come,” he said, “and I’d rather you be in me first.”

 _Oh_. Alex hasn’t really thought through the specifics of how they’d have sex before. He knows how it’s done—the internet has been very informational in a way his mother’s Planned Parenthood pamphlets could only dream of being—but it’s always been in the abstract. Not like, actual dicks and actual asses.

“Right,” Alex whispers nervously. “Uh, you know I haven’t before, right?”

“I also know you’re not a virgin, and you at least know what to do with your prick,” Henry counters, pulling Alex close for a kiss. He rests their foreheads together, smiling slightly. “I thought—maybe I was wrong—that you’d prefer to top for our first time?”

“No—I just—I don’t want to hurt you,” Alex says, swallowing heavily, “and I have no clue how to make it not hurt, so ...” But holy shit, he wants to be in Henry. He’s never wanted to have sex with anyone the way he wants to have it now with his boyfriend.

“Well, I thought I’d talk you through it. There’s lube and condoms in my nightstand,” Henry says, and Alex can’t help but kiss that pretty blush high on his cheeks before grabbing the items. “Now ... one finger, lots of lube, and ... well.”

Alex blushes a bit at that, but follows Henry’s directions, fumbling the bottle a bit and dripping on the sheets. They’ll have to wash them later, but then Henry shifts, pulling his legs up and open. Alex’s cock throbs. His hands shake as he strokes his slick finger over and around Henry’s hole before he dips just inside. Henry moans encouragingly, and Alex gets bolder, pressing deeper, learning how to work the other man open so he can get more of himself in there.

“Another,” Henry finally whispers, and Alex adds more lube before squeezing another finger into the small opening, going on instinct and scissoring his fingers carefully. “Christ, I thought you said you didn’t know what you were doing.”

“I don’t,” Alex replies, eyes trained on the way Henry opens around his fingers. “I’m making this up as I go along.”

“Bloody good instincts, then.”

Alex smiles and his touches become firmer, more sure of themselves, with every moan and sigh Henry gives him. Fuck, he’s gorgeous like this, and Alex can’t wait to see how good he looks completely fucked out. He wants to be the only one to see Henry like this, because he’s too beautiful. He feels like he shouldn’t be allowed to see something so entrancing and seductive and captivating. 

He’s so incredibly in love with this man.

“So ... three next, right?”

“Three,” Henry confirms, and his back bows sharply and his hands ball up the blankets beneath them when Alex does it. “Oh my fucking Christ.”

He was definitely doing something right, to get Henry to cuss like that, and he worked the man open, his left hand gripping his erection tight. He’s so close to coming and they haven’t even done anything yet!

“Tell me when you can take more, because I’m really fucking close to the end of my willpower,” Alex breathes, but he won’t do anything without Henry’s tacit permission. 

He works Henry open for a while longer, entranced by the whole experience before Henry finally reaches for the condoms Alex dropped on the bed, ripping the packet open. “I’m ready,” he says, letting Alex roll the condom over his own erection while Henry puts a little more lube on himself. “Go slow. It’s been a while.”

Alex nods and guides himself in, and _oh_. This is way better than sex has ever felt before. He’s holding himself back as best he can, but his cock is surrounded by heat and it’s tight and—

“You feel—fuck, Henry—” Alex pants, still-slick fingers sliding up Henry’s stomach and chest to touch his cheek. “You’re _perfect_.”

“Move, please,” Henry breathes after what feels like an eternity, pulling Alex down for another slow kiss, all open mouths and tongues. Those long fingers bump down Alex’s spine, caress his ass, pull him even deeper, and Alex gasps, thrusting forward involuntarily. “Yes,” Henry hisses, and Alex feels braver as he does it again, slow, deep movements that bring him and Henry as close as possible.

It’s almost too much, and Alex’s world extends only to Henry’s body beneath his.

“Don’t think this is gonna go long, sweetheart,” Alex admits, drawing each stroke out until he hears Henry mewl. Their foreheads are pressed together, both panting, and then Alex tries something new.

Henry _howls_ when Alex’s fingers wrap around his cock. Alex doesn’t have the rhythm for it yet, but it doesn’t seem like Henry really minds when he spills between their stomachs after only a few minutes of the attention.

Alex thrusts a few more times, rougher, harder, before he comes as well, and he barely manages to remember to pull out and toss the condom before wrapping himself around Henry.

“That was fucking amazing,” he says, once their breathing has slowed and the sweat has cooled on their skin. “I can’t wait to do that again.”

Henry huffs out a laugh. “We will,” he promises.

“Awesome,” Alex says, and mouths a kiss to Henry’s neck. “I love you. Love you even without the sex, but now you’ve given me a taste and I have to say I’m going to get hooked on it.”

Henry’s fingers card through his hair. “I love you, Alex,” he replies, and before Alex knows it, they’ve spent most of the day in bed, the outside world forgotten.

\--

Alex watches Henry zip his bag closed, biting his lip.

“Are you _sure_ you have to go?”

“I can’t very well run damage control across an ocean, love.”

Alex sighs. “I wish you could. I know it’s going to be shit for you over there.”

Henry shrugs, tugs Alex in for a kiss. “It will be fine. I’ll go over and see what my grandmother expects me to do to smooth this all over, and he back in a few days—a week at most. I’ll be quick as a wink.”

“I can wink pretty fast, sweetheart.” 

“I know, and I promise, we’ll sort this out. Trust me, darling.”

“I trust you,” Alex begins, “but I don’t trust your family. Swear to call me every day?”

“I swear it. I’ll send you pictures of London—all the places we’ll visit together someday.”

“Holding you to that, Henry.”

And then he’s gone, the cab waiting downstairs to take him to the airport and away from Alex.

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**July 6, 2021, 12:43 PM**  
  
  
  
Well, it’s exactly what we feared. |   
  
  
| your grandmother is locking you in the tower for your unnatural desire to fuck me stupid?  
  
  
If only it were that simple. |   
  
  
| ?  
  
  
She wants me to actively pursue a relationship with a girl. |   
  
  
| fuck that  
  
  
| i refuse to go to your wedding if i’m not kissing the bride [kissy emoji]  
  
  
[eyeroll emoji] |   
  
  
That’s rather the point she’s trying to make, isn’t it? |   
  
  
| so what are you gonna do?  
  
  
| more to the point, what are we gonna do?  
  
  
For now, I’ll try to run damage control. See if Pez has any ideas. |   
  
  
How are things on your end? |   
  
  
| mom doesn’t care  
  
  
| some heat from the gossip magazines, but generally it’s getting glossed over  
  
  
| probably because i’m not the prince of england and so it’s taking a backseat to you  
  
  
| i’m so sorry sweetheart  
  
  
| this is all my fault  
  
  
I’m not sorry about that. |   
  
  
I love you. And we’ll sort this out. |   
  
  
| i love you, too [heart emoji]  
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**July 9, 2021, 4:10 AM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a tabloid headline about Prince Henry’s sexuality]  
  
  
| [attached image: the Royal family’s statement on Henry’s sexuality]  
  
  
| no offense but do you think anyone actually believes this?  
  
  
My grandmother and brother are ... quite sure that if I continue to play it up the story will fade away soon. |   
  
  
| is that what you want?  
  
  
It’s what they want. |   
  
  
| that’s not what i asked sweetheart  
  
  
| in a perfect world, what would you want?  
  
  
To be with you, openly. |   
  
  
| we’ll get there  
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**July 19, 2021, 4:16 PM**  
  
  
  
| are you okay?  
  
  
| i haven’t heard from you in a few days  
  
  
| [attached image: David curled up on Henry’s pillow]  
  
  
| we miss you  
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**July 28, 2021, 7:22 PM**  
  
  
  
| i know you’re not dead because i see the photos everywhere  
  
  
| fucking talk to me you asshole  
  
  
| i swear if you’re dumping me i’m keeping david   
  
  
| ... but are you okay?  
  
  
  
\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**July 31, 2021, 11:33 AM**  
  
  
  
| if you don’t start responding i’ll be forced to do something drastic  
  
  
  
\--

Alex is worried.

Well, he’d be more worried if not for all the press coverage Henry’s many, many dates are getting, because at least he knows Henry is alive. He’s seen _his_ boyfriend out with a string of models, actresses, and lesser royals, and he hasn’t heard a goddamn word back.

Henry said he loved _him_ , so why isn’t he taking three seconds to reply to his texts?

It’s infuriating.

He’s mostly sure it’s not Henry’s doing, either, that he’s not responding, but he doesn’t have any proof of that. Maybe being back around his family has Henry more willing to lie about who he is.  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**August 2, 2021, 6:12 PM**  
  
  
  
| what happened to being open?  
  
  
| was it all just a lie?  
  
  
  
No answer.

Alex doesn’t expect differently anymore. But it’s really fucking hard to sit there in New York, an ocean away from the man he loves, with the man’s dog whining in his lap, knowing that Henry must be miserable.

He’s going to do something crazy. Something so stupid even he can’t believe he’s going to do it.  
  
**President Mom**  
**August 2, 2021, 7:44 PM**  
  
  
  
| ignore the charge on the emergency credit card  
  
  
What do you mean? |   
  
  
| i’m at the airport with David and going to London  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex on the plane, David sitting in the seat beside him]  
  
  
| we had to fly first class so he could have his own seat  
  
  
You’re an idiot |   
  
  
But I love you |   
  
  
Be safe |   
  
  
  
Alex is glad his mother is more or less on board with his insane idea. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do once he gets to England, but he’s hoping that David will be his ticket into the palace.

If not ... well, he’ll find a hotel and hopefully find a way to run into Henry somewhere when he’s out and about.

Shit, he sounds insane. Like a stalker.

Maybe he is a stalker.

Reasons why this stupid stunt is going to get Alex killed by MI5.

One. The guards don’t know who he is.

Two. Henry might not want to see him. This could literally be his way of breaking up with Alex like Alex tried breaking up with him before.

Three. He’s basically dognapped the royal hound, if nothing else, and taken him across international waters. That’s probably a capital offense. They didn’t cover that in his international law class, but he can’t imagine they’d let it slide.

Four. This is fucking insane.

But ...

This is for Henry. And love. It’s stupid and sappy and what he’d expect from Henry, so it’s actually kind of romantic, in a really fucked-up way.

As the plane takes off and rises into the air, Alex scratches David’s ears and closes his eyes.

“We’re going to get your dad back.”


	13. Chapter 13

**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**August 3, 2021, 2:24 PM**  
  
  
  
| i really don’t know if you’re even getting these messages anymore  
  
  
| or if you care  
  
  
| but if you do  
  
  
| i’m here  
  
  
| like literally here  
  
  
| [attached image: a selfie of Alex with Kensington Palace behind him]  
  
  
| i have david with me  
  
  
| i love you  
  
  
  
Alex stares up at the gates to the palace, frowning, weighing his options.

He could sign up for a tour and try to sneak off, but that sounds like a way to be arrested.

He could go up to a guard and just casually ask about Henry, but he’s pretty sure they won’t give out that information to random people.

He could go buy a boombox and blast music at the palace until Henry comes out to see why someone’s got Han and Leia’s theme playing so obnoxiously outside his window like some kind of brown John Cusack.

“We really fucked this up, didn’t we, David?” Alex says, kneeling to pet the dog. “But I’ll get you back to your dad, I promise.”

\--  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**August 5, 2021, 10:47 AM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex in front of a street sign for Prince Consort Road]  
  
  
| oh my god this is the best sign ever  
  
  
| wanna make it a reality? [kissy winky emoji]  
  
  
  
\--

Henry told him they’d see London together. That he would show Alex all the best places the city has to offer.

Instead, Alex is alone.

It fucking sucks.  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]**  
**August 5, 2021, 1:15 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: Alex in front of a McDonald’s]  
  
  
| look if you’re not gonna take me to a good british restaurant i’m going for an american delicacy  
  
  
| wish you were with me  
  
  
  
Alex sighs as he looks down at his fries, and then at David who is happily eating a hamburger at his feet. He’s running out of things to do to really get under Henry’s skin.

Briefly he wonders if Henry’s even getting his messages—maybe they changed his number when he returned home, or just took his phone completely.

If that’s what happened, Alex is fucked. He’ll have to resort to following the royal family’s most enthusiastic supporters to catch Henry out in public.

\--

“Alex, I swear to God you better be calling to tell me you’re dying or I’ll make sure you wish you were—”

“June, I need the biggest favor ever and I will owe you _anything_ if you just say yes.”

There’s a long pause on the other end of the line, and Alex thinks maybe his sister’s fallen back asleep—it’s got to be like 4 in the morning back in DC. He almost hangs up, but then he thinks about Henry, and—

“Please.”

June sighs, and Alex knows he’ll regret whatever she asks of him later, but this is too big to worry about the future just now. “What do you need?”

Alex swallows thickly. “Can you text Pez and find a way to get me in to Henry? I don’t care how y’all do it, but I’ve run out of ideas that won’t get me arrested. I’m pretty sure if I go to Kensington again today they’ll ban me from the country. But it’s been a week and I haven’t heard anything or seen anything, and I’m kind of desperate here.” His voice is breaking by the end of it, and if he thought his sister would be moved, he’d even let himself cry.

June is silent for a moment, and Alex hopes it’s because she’s thumbing through her phone for Pez’s information and not because she’s trying to think of the best way to tell him to give up, because if that’s her answer he’s pretty sure he’ll just find a way to move to London permanently, spending his days outside the gates of Kensington Palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lost love, as pathetic as that sounds.

At the very least, he has to give David back to his dad, because he’s been moping. He’s definitely perked up, being in London, though. It’s like he knows this is home.

“I texted him your number,” she finally says. “Talk to him. And if you call me this early ever again I will sic Zahra on you and tell her about your West Wing porn.”

Alex winces, but he gets it. “You’re the best, Bug.”

“Don’t call me that.” And she hangs up, and Alex stares at his phone, willing Pez to call or text him _now_.

But he doesn’t, and Alex starts going a bit crazy thinking about why Pez isn’t talking to him. Does he think Henry’s better off without Alex, too, or is he just busy at the moment and Alex’s crisis isn’t important to him? 

He gathers up David’s leash, setting off on another walk around the city. He’s found a lot of little places he wants to visit with Henry, sending him texts about each one—he wants to see the sights that Henry loves about his home, for one thing, and for another he’s _never_ letting Henry live down the fact that Prince Henry’s Room on Fleet Street is right next to Ye Olde Cock Tavern, and because he’s actually a 12-year-old boy, will insist on visiting both places with his boyfriend as soon as they’ve spoken again.

\--  
  
**Unknown**  
**August 8, 2021, 6:22 PM**  
  
  
  
Alexander, darling, your sister says you’re here, and you didn’t even give your Auntie Pezza a ring? I’m hurt! |   
  
  
| i didn’t have your number  
  
  
| but i need your help  
  
  
| you can get to henry, right?  
  
  
Of course I can, darling! Are you free this evening? We can meet up for dinner and chat about what exactly you need from me. |   
  
  
| i’m free. i haven’t been doing much but wandering around the city anyway  
  
  
| just send me the address where you want to meet, preferably somewhere that’ll allow david  
  
  
[attached: Share My Location data] |   
  
  
Come to my flat, babes. |   
  
  
You like curry? |   
  
  
| yeah  
  
  
| and thanks  
  
  
| we’ll be there soon  
  
  
It’s my pleasure. |   
  
  
  
Alex makes his way to Pez’s place, a nice apartment in Peckham, hoping to get things fixed without much trouble. He can’t imagine that Pez is being kept from his best friend, after all.

He’s greeted with a hug and a kiss, and Alex, despite himself, smiles. He’s been a moping, sad mess for the past week, but it’s hard to be anything but happy with Pez telling him stories about his foundation while they wait for the curry to be delivered.

It’s not until dinner is finished and they’re sitting on the couch that Pez turns to the topic at hand.

“So tell me what, exactly, you need from me,” Pez says, and Alex shrugs, his nervous fingers worrying at his thumbnail.

“Henry’s been incommunicado for a month. And I … I can’t think of a way to get close to him. If his grandmother’s keeping him away from me because of what we are, then it’s not like I can go knock on the door and ask for a meeting.” Alex looks down, feeling more vulnerable than he’s felt in a long time. “I thought maybe you could at least get a message to him for me.”

“I’m sure I could do better than that, darling. I can invite Henry over and he’ll be none the wiser until he sees you.”

Alex blinks. It sounds so simple, but … “You think he’ll be happy to see me?”

Pez laughs and reaches for Alex’s hand. “Alexander, he never shuts up about you when I visit him. He’ll be so glad to see you that I’ll have to point you right to the bedroom!”

Alex flushes, but a part of him hopes Pez is right—about every part of that statement. “How soon can we make this happen?”

\--

Alex is nervous. Scratch that—he’s _terrified_. Pez is sure Henry will be happy to see him, but being happy doesn’t mean they’ll have a happily ever after together.

This could be a farewell meeting.

“Sit down, babes. You’ll wear a hole through the carpet if you keep pacing.”

Alex winces, but takes a seat. “Sorry.” He doesn’t think he can explain his worries to Pez, not with how his thoughts are racing around his head in a jumbled mess.

“He’ll be here soon, and then I can make myself scarce.” 

_Soon_ doesn’t seem soon enough for Alex. He understands just how much he must have hurt Henry when he ghosted him, and it fucking sucks. “Pez—I—thank you,” he finally says. “Anything you need …”

“Oh, I’ll cash in, don’t worry,” Pez says, and when there’s a knock at the door, he presses a kiss to Alex’s head before going to let Henry in. “And look at you! I have a surprise for you, H!”

Alex has forgotten how to breathe. He’s staring at the corner by the entryway, every molecule in his body telling him to run to the door himself, to throw his arms around his boyfriend, to never let go.

“I appreciate you trying to keep me upbeat, Pez, but I highly doubt this surprise will be any different than the last times,” Henry says, and then he comes around the corner, and oh.

Alex had forgotten just how beautiful Henry is. Henry’s stopped mid-step, staring at Alex as if he can’t believe the other man’s here, and then David howls happily and runs for Henry.

It shakes Henry from his stupor, and he bends down to hug his dog, though his eyes are only for Alex. Alex, who is still sitting on the couch, scared to move and break the spell that has put Henry in his orbit again.

But then, after a moment, Pez kicks Henry’s shin lightly.

“Hi, love.”

Alex is off the couch and meets Henry in the middle of the room, hands roaming over their faces and arms and backs, mouths hungry for desperately messy kisses.

“I fucking _missed_ you,” Alex gasps into Henry’s mouth. His hands are shaking. Everything’s shaking, and he kind of wants to cry.

“As soon as I got here, Gran had me set up on so many dates—” Henry begins, and he’s as unwilling to keep his mouth off Alex’s as the other way around, pausing every few words to taste the other man, “—and then she took my phone, so I couldn’t talk to you—” 

“No, it’s not your fault she’s evil,” Alex says. “I never blamed _you_ for any of this. I just—fuck, I needed you. _Need_ you.”

“David and I will be back in a few hours, boys, so do be sure to not make too much of a mess,” Pez says, and then the door’s closing behind him, and Alex pulls Henry onto the couch.

Their movements are frantic, uncoordinated, and Alex thinks he’s lost a button or two off his shirt, but he needs Henry’s skin under his fingers. He wants to kiss and lick every inch of that stupidly tall body. He wants to remind both of them that _this_ is where they’re meant to be. And he has no idea how to communicate that to Henry, but it sure doesn’t seem like Henry’s against anything Alex is doing yet.

“Please,” Henry gasps as Alex’s hand slips down his pants and grips his already-hard cock. Alex jerks it a few times and stops only to divest them both of their bottoms. He wants to take Henry in his mouth, but right now, the kisses seem more important than anything else.

“Is Pez gonna be pissed if we fuck on his couch?” Alex asks, and Henry snorts. 

“He’s got a guest room we can use,” Henry concedes.

“Let’s go, then.” And Henry pulls Alex up and down the hall before tumbling them down into bed, legs tangled together as they thrust and grind against each other. They laugh a bit as they work to regain their rhythm, but it feels right.

“I love you so goddamn much,” Alex breathes as Henry settles in between his spread legs. “I thought I was gonna die without you.” 

“I was sure my gran would marry me off to some distant royal and I’d only get to see you again when I invited you to the wedding,” Henry retorts. He reaches into the nightstand, coming back with condoms and lube. Alex hums as Henry drips the lube onto his hand and starts working Alex open. 

This time, it’s fast, efficient. Neither of them has the patience to draw it out, and Alex would rather a bit of burn than to wait any longer than he needs to before having Henry’s cock inside him.

“I’d’ve objected, sweetheart,” Alex breathes. “You can’t marry anyone but me, is that clear?”

“I’m sure it won’t be that easy, love,” Henry replies, and then he’s got three fingers spearing Alex open.

“Nothing good is. Can you fuck me now?”

“Bossy,” Henry teases, but he pulls his hand back and suits up without any fight. He wants this too, Alex knows, and once they’re sated they’re going to have to have a long conversation about their future, but that’s for later, because Alex needs Henry in him.

Their coupling is just as frantic as the rest of their reunion has been, and it hurts a little, but Alex loves it, because he loves Henry, and he’s wanted this for weeks. His nails dig into Henry’s shoulders, and he’s sure there will be marks later—he hopes there are, anyway. He wants Henry to remember this. He wants physical reminders that this is real and necessary and so fucking _good_. Henry, on the other hand, touches Alex like he’s precious and fragile in a way that belies his hips snapping forward against Alex’s ass. The stretch and burn are everything to Alex; Henry is the only person who’s been in him, and he’s going to _be_ the only one ever, too.

“God, I love you,” Henry gasps into Alex’s mouth as he comes, and when he reaches down to jerk Alex’s erection a few times, Alex comes, too, Henry’s name spilling from his lips.

“Never leave again,” Alex pants, and even after Henry pulls out he clings to the other man. It’s like if he’s not touching Henry, he’ll disappear and this will all be a wonderful, bittersweet dream. “Or at least get a second phone, asshole. I thought—”

“I swear, it wasn’t _my_ idea,” Henry cuts him off, and Alex snuggles close. “I expected to come home, be told to toe the line, make a few empty promises, and just ... keep us hidden, a little better, back home, until things changed. Gran had other ideas.”

Alex hums. “What do you want to do now?”

Henry is quiet long enough that Alex thinks he’s fallen asleep. “I want to tell my family the truth, about us.”

Alex sits up. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Henry says, smiling slightly. “I don’t want to hide.” He pauses. “Frankly, I’m still shocked nobody figured it out from the … well, everything about me.”

Alex chuckles. “I didn’t figure it out,” he points out. “I thought I was misreading everything, right up until I kissed you and you kissed back.”

“Yes, well, you’re not exactly very bright about people, are you?”

“Fuck off!” Alex laughs, playfully tugging at Henry’s hair before pulling him in for another kiss. “I really didn’t know I was into guys. How was I supposed to know you’d been hot for me the whole time?”

“You’re adorably oblivious, love,” Henry whispers, his voice soft and fond, “and you were stunning. I couldn’t resist you.”

“I can’t resist you, either,” Alex admits. “I can’t go home and not see you again.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to be out to the world. Officially, I mean.” Alex gets it, and so he just nods. He would never try to push Henry past his comfort zone there. “But … maybe before you— _we_ —go home, we could tell my mum? See what she has to say about a more long-term solution?”  
Alex nods again, warmth spreading through his stomach. Henry had said _we_ , so he’s planning to stick it out, and _home_ , like New York—like _Alex_ —is where he belongs. “I’d love to meet your mom,” he says, “before we go back home.”

“Can you stay a few days?” Henry asks. “I’ll have to schedule with her, and maybe in the interim, I could show you around the city?”

Alex smiles. “Rather you show me around your bedroom, but that sounds nice, sweetheart.”

“I’m sure we can make time for that as well, love,” Henry replies, a slow, seductive smile on his lips as he leans back in for another kiss.

They’re still tangled together in bed when Pez returns, hours later.


	14. Chapter 14

“We don’t have to tell her,” Alex tells Henry for the hundredth time. “We could just go back home and pretend none of this ever happened.”

Henry shakes his head and lifts Alex’s hand to his lips. “No, I want her to know. I don’t want to hide any more than I have to, and if she meets you—and you act charming like I know you can be when you’re not an utter prick—she’ll love you, too.” Alex snorts, swats at Henry’s cheek lightly.

“Okay, but consider this: I have no idea what to do when I meet royalty.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “So … what do I do?”

“Just bow and follow me. It will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say—she’s your mom.”

“She will love you,” Henry says with so much conviction that Alex very nearly believes it, and he feels better, at least a bit.

The door to Catherine’s rooms is as large and imposing as the rest of Kensington Palace, but Henry doesn’t seem even the slightest bit worried as he knocks lightly and lets them in.

Princess Catherine is beautiful and regal, sitting on a settee that is probably older than the United States. Alex immediately bows, waiting for Henry to invite him in further.

“Mum,” Henry says, and he crosses over to Catherine, hugging her gently. There’s a bit of hesitance in his demeanor, but she greets her son warmly before smiling over at Alex. “This is … well. This is Alex Claremont-Diaz, my … boyfriend.”

Alex clears his throat and meets Catherine’s eyes. He’s not ashamed about loving Henry, but he also knows that this is one of the most powerful women in the world—maybe a little less powerful than his own mom, but that’s only because Catherine isn’t actually queen yet—and this is more than just meeting his boyfriend’s mom. She could crush him. He could end up as a tour stop in the Tower of London. _And here we see Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, the American who thought he was good enough for the prince. He learned different, didn’t he?_

Catherine watches him for a moment, then smiles. “Do you make him happy?” she asks, and Alex swallows, looking at Henry. Henry inclines his head slightly.

“I hope so,” he whispers. “I try to. I know I don’t always succeed … but I’d like the chance to keep trying.” It’s as honest an answer as Alex can offer, and he hopes it’s the right one.

She nods approvingly after what feels like eternity, and looks at her son. “This is going to cause problems with your gran, more even than that picture did.”

Henry winces and Alex immediately feels bad again—it’s completely his fault that they’re in this mess now. “I know. But if she sends me on another date with a girl I’ll go mad.” He takes Alex’s hand. “I love him. And I’ll be going back to New York with him. I’d rather go with a blessing.” Alex squeezes Henry’s hand tight to offer whatever strength and support he can.

“I don’t want to, like, tear the monarchy apart,” Alex offers softly, “so if you want me to go while you two have it out where I can’t hear …”

“Stay,” Catherine cuts him off, then pulls both boys into a hug. “It’s not me you have to worry about. I want Henry to be happy—it’s all I’ve wanted for him since the moment he was born. And I’ll fight for you, when we tell your gran. We’ll have to come up with a plan, so she can’t browbeat you down any further.”

“You’re going to fight for me?”

“Of course I am! You’re my son,” Catherine says, and Alex grins, happy for his boyfriend. He’s only heard bits and pieces about their relationship, but he’s gotten the impression that it’s good but distant, and this is likely a welcome shock. “It will take some work, but if you two want to tell the truth … I’ll back you.”

Alex grins. He wants that. He wants the world to know that Prince Henry of Wales, most eligible bachelor in the world, with a face like a Greek god and legs for days, is his. He doesn’t know if this will actually last forever or if the shine will wear off in a few months, but Alex still wants to lay claim to Henry. He can’t actually imagine not wanting Henry, but stranger things had happened, after all.

They spend a little more time getting to know each other, Alex and Catherine, and … it’s really nice. Henry had never spoken ill of his mother, but this warmth and welcome are definitely more than he’d planned on getting.

She hugs them both, kisses their cheeks, and promises to help them out before they leave, and Alex is almost scared to know how she’ll make it work for them. Probably short of murdering her mother, but he can see a determined glint in Catherine’s eyes that suggests even that’s not out of the realm of possibility after hurting her baby boy.

“That went well,” Alex comments as they leave Catherine behind, reaching out to catch Henry’s fingers with his own. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Henry says, and he smiles over at Alex for a moment. “I didn’t expect her to be so … willing to help, but I’m glad for it.”

“I’m glad, too. And glad that we’re … gonna try to make this work,” Alex murmurs, barely pausing to think before he leans in for a quick kiss. They’re in the palace, so the only people that could see are ones under stricter NDAs than Alex ever was for watching David anyway. And if they’re coming out anyway, who cares if a maid or a guard or someone sees? “When are we going home? Do we have to stay much longer? ‘Cause I love you, babe, but I do have classes starting in like a week and I can’t be an awesomely badass civil rights lawyer if I fail out in my second year of school.”

Henry laughs, squeezes Alex’s hand a bit tighter. “We can go home. I’ll … ask my mum to tell Gran. It’s cowardly, I know …”

“Henry, you’re the bravest son of a bitch I’ve ever met. You’re just delegating the less enjoyable tasks to people better equipped to deal with them.”

“Something you ought to learn to do better yourself.”

“Asshole.” Alex bumps his shoulder into Henry’s and leads him back to Henry’s room. “Pack up, princess. You, me, and the dog are going back to New York.”

\--  
  
**3 Geniuses and Alex**  
**August 13, 2021, 7:33 PM**  
  
  
  
| [attached image: a selfie of Alex, Henry, and David on the plane]  
  
  
| we’re coming home!  
  
  
**BUG** |   
About time! |   
  
  
**irl chaos demon** |   
want me to clean out your fridge before you get home |   
  
  
**irl chaos demon** |   
i know alex didn’t take care of it himself |   
  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]** |   
Christ, Alex, how did you even leave my flat standing the last time?! |   
  
  
| you left me no choice  
  
  
| i needed to do something drastic and prove my love  
  
  
**irl chaos demon** |   
2 weeks and 2 transatlantic flights is definitely drastic … |   
  
  
| [middle finger emoji]  
  
  
| worth everything i did for henry  
  
  
**HRH David’s Dad [dog emoji]** |   
You say the sweetest things |   
  
  
| [heart emoji]  
  
  
**BUG** |   
[vomit emoji] |   
  
  
| plane’s taking off  
  
  
| we’ll text when we land  
  
  
  
They make it home late, ready to fall right into bed. Nora’s left them fresh food for breakfast, so they’re set for morning, but it’s good to be home, together, and hopefully stronger for it.

Their bags are forgotten on the floor when Henry pushes Alex back against the door as soon as it’s closed. Alex moans into Henry’s mouth, and he knows this is a promise, that they’re facing everything together, no matter what. Alex could fail out of college and never amount to more than a line cook, Henry could be removed from the line of succession, but they’ll face it together.

He sticks his hand down Henry’s pants, bringing his mind back to the present. How could anything, any future, compare to what he had now? Henry sucks in a sharp breath, curses softly, and lets Alex have his way. Fuck, Alex is never going to get tired of taking his boyfriend apart.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Alex asks, sucking a mark onto Henry’s neck that no shirt collar will be able to hide. Yeah, he’s staking a claim, but he fully expects Henry to return the favor anyway.

“Christ, yes,” Henry hisses, and he’s pushing away from the door, away from Alex and racing up the stairs. Alex laughs and follows, stripping as he goes. 

Tonight, they’ll make love and fall asleep. 

Tomorrow, they’ll fall into a routine.

After? 

Well.

Alex is really looking forward to what their future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who read this far--I truly hope you enjoyed it! This thing took months to do and I love these idiots so much.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://krissielee.tumblr.com/) or send me prompts! Seriously, I want to do so much more with these boys.


End file.
